Fate
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Esme gets pregnant she has Baby Bella who is full vampire who will turn immortal at eighteen no one knows why or how and Edward is feeling a pull towards her Its fate plane and simple
1. I'm what your what

I don't own twilight

Esme POV

really wanted a baby but I knew Vampires couldn't reproduce or so we all thought but if that was true then why was my stomoch growing why was I feeling movement with in my self and why was the little plastic stick pink. Just then Alice gave in a look of pure excitment on her face

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT" She shouted jumping up and down and clapping I looked at her and then at the stick in my hand and my hand travled down to the slight bump in my stomoch. I smiled and wondered how it could have happened but I wasn't going to argue with it I was getting my baby. I got up and hugged Alice to me.

" Do you know what I'm having Alice" She nodded her head and looked me in the eyes.

"A little girl." I smiled at the thought of a little girl.

Alice POV

I was just in my room going through my closet trying to decied what to wear when the vision came to me I saw Esme hold her rounded stomach and then I saw her holding the most beautiful little girl. I was stunned. Was that even possible could Esme even have children it wasn't soupose to be possible.

I rushed out of my room and into Esme and Carlisle's room I burst through the door and there sat Esme on the Bed holding a strange white stick. Thats when I screamed thats when she looked up at me she hugged me and then asked me what she was having I was happy to tell her she was having a little girl.

Rosalie POV

I heard Alice shout OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT and my head shot up I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs I found Alice and Esme holding eachother a glow souronding Esme.

"What's going on I asked bewildered I couldn't have heard what I thought I did could I no it wasn't possible but then Esme turned her glowing face to me and my heart sunk I loved Esme but I wished that it could be me having the baby. I quickly went over and hugged her trying to not show my sadness but she could tell becuse she wispered in my ear.

"Don't worry dear Rosalie you will be a major part of this baby's life like a second mother someone has to protect her from all of Alice's shopping plans. I smiled as I gave her a warmer hug.

Esme POV

When Rosalie entered the room I could see that she had heard Alice but also that she didn't want to believe it I knew it wasn't becuse she wasn't happy for me becuse I knew she was but I also knew she wished she was having the baby. I knew that feeling and couldn't fault her for it. When she came over to hug me I wispered in her ear "Don't Worry dear Rosalie you will be a major part of this baby's life like a second mother someone has to protect her from all of alice's shopping plans. I watched her smile and hold me tighter and I knew she would be ok.

Jasper POV

I could feel the excitment radiate from the three woman in the house but I thought I heard Alice shout that somone was pregnant and then I thought I must be hulicentating then I saw Rosalie rush up the stairs and I followed a few minuets later to see what was going on I found three very excited woman in Esme's room.

"Um I'm sorry to inturupt but did Alice say someone was pregnant."

Alice and Rosalie pointed to Esme and I smiled "I didn't know that was possible."

"Its a blessing" was all Esme said.

I went over and hugged her "I'm so happy for you mom really I am.

" Thank you Jasper that means alot." She hugged me back and I felt glad to be part of this family.

Edward POV

"I heard Esme think "I can't be pregnant. I heard Alice's vision and off course the whole house heard her shout and then I heard Rosalies conflicted thoughts and Jaspers confused one's I watched as one by one my family members moved up the stairs but I felt like a magant was acually pulling me up those stairs. I found my self standing in Esme's door way and smiling.

"Congratulations Esme" I came in to the room just then she jumped "What what's wrong" She smiled and grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I felt something tap my hand and I smiled I couldn't help it I felt warmth spread through me. I was confused why it was having this effect on me.

Esme's POV

I felt Edward come into the room it seemed as though I was more aware of him then anyone else as he came into the room I felt something kick me and I jumped I could see the concern cross his face and I took his hand and placed it on my stomach to resure him that everything was ok the minuet he toched me I felt warmth spread through my body and the baby get more active I wasn't sure why but I felt it had something to do with Edward.

Emmet POV

Ok so I really don't know whats going on people are screaming about being pregnant and babies and running up the stairs oh well I might as well go up and see whats going on this is boring I watched as the rest of my family jumped up and down. "congratulations Esme" I had finally figured out that she was pregnant I could see this pained Rosalie so I took her in my arms and soothed her wishing I could give her a baby of her own.

Carlisle POV

I heard Alice scream then the rest of my family rush up the stairs when I made it up there Edward was looking stunned Alice Giddy Rosalie was being held by Emmet and Jasper was standing in a corner a slight smile on his face. Esme though was glowing.

"Oh Carlisle I don't know how but I'm having a baby."

I walked over and took her into my arms I didn't know how either but I was happy for her and to have a little baby to look after I asked to examine her and quickly scanned her I could telll this pregnancy was going to go faster then a normal pregnancy but I didn't see any proplem with it.

Just then Alice went still and when she spoke she was smiling. "She will be full Vampire but she will grow like normal until she is eighteen then she will gain her imortality.

Esme was practicly weeping with happiness that her baby would never die. and I was glad to .

Esme POV

Carlisle came into the room I told him and he seemed so happy he insisted on checking me out and I happily concented he told me it would be a fast pregnacy but I should be fine and then Alice had a vision when she told me my baby would becuse immortal at eighteen I would have weep wih joy if I could for I would never lose my baby.

A/N I have read other storys similar to this and wanted to try it out I hope you like it please review the more reviews the faster you get another update I need to know if you like it so please review


	2. baby Bella

I don't own twilight

Esme POV

I loved the little life growing inside of me. It felt so amazing to fell when she kicked me and to rub my hands over my growing stomach although I was only three months pregnant I loved more like eight and Carlisle said I could have my precious baby any minuet the one thing that confused us all was that Edward seemed not always be around me to always want to touch my stomach and I noticed when ever he came into the room my little girl seemed to get even more active. I smiled maybe she was made for him maybe I wasn't the only one in the family being blessed maybe she was met by fate to be as much his as ours.

I was working in the garden when I felt a sharp pain run through my body I doubled over in pain I felt the kicking intensify and I realized that I was about to have my baby. I screamed for Carlisle who came running into the garden.

"What" He stopped speaking when he saw me doubled over in the garden. He quickly picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom laying me on our bed he quickly relized that this baby was coming fast then either of us had expected one minuet I was fighting though the pain and the next Carlisle was catching our daughter in his outsteached hands.

"Beautiful" He cooed handing me the little bundle I looked down into the warm brown eyes of my baby and I felt my throat constrict at her beauty.

"Oh isn't she beautiful look at how perfect she is" I smiled up at Carlisle who was looking in awe at his daugher.

"Yes Esme she is perfect." I kissed her forehead and watched as he leaned over and did the same thing.

I ran my hand through her silky brown hair. "Go get the kids so they can meet there baby sister" I smiled. When he left the room I looked down at my daughter " My beautiful girl do you realize how much your exsitence is wanted. She smiled at me and reached her little hand and wrapped it around my finger. "Oh my sweet baby I cooed as I felt her soft baby skin against mine.

I watched as Carlisle entered the room followed by all my children I watched as Alice's eyes sparkled and I saw Jasper hold back and Rosalie had a smile on her face and Emmet looked like a five year old Edward seemed to come closer to me then anyone else he had a smile gracing his face.

She started to cry when she saw Edward and reached her hands out to him. "Would you like to hold her Edward" he nodded his head and reached for her. The minuet she was in his arms. she stopped crying and cuddled into his arms. I saw his eyes sofen and I smiled.

Edward POV

I walked into the room and saw Esme holding the most pretty baby ever I felt a pull towards her when she started crying and reached towards me I was shocked then Esme asked if I wanted to hold her I reached towards her and took her into my arms. the minuet she was in my arms she stopped crying and cuddled into me smiled at the feel of the little girl in my arms. I could feel everyone's thoughts swirling around me.

holding the baby closer to me I turned to Jasper "She dosn't smell Human Japsper its ok you can hold her." I smiled "No Alice you can not make her into your own personal barbie doll" I glared. Emmet "she is not a football you better not act like she is". I smiled over at Rosalie would you like to hold her" She nodded her head and I leaned over and but the baby in her arms. I watched as she held her close and swayed with her. I smiled I realized I loved this little girl and I would take care of her forever. "Whats her name Esme."

Esme POV

I watched as Edward held the baby and then talked to all of his siblings I lauged at what he told them and then I felt my heart open to him even more as he held the baby out to Rosalie then when he asked what I had named her I froze and then I thought really quickly. "Isabella it means beautiful my Bella for short" I smiled my family was complete.

A/N I hope you like this chapter please review please and thank you.


	3. She looks like a cupcake

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

Alice you are not putting that on her do you understand me there is no way in hell." I glared at my sister who was holding up the littlest pink frilly dress that must have cost a bundle. "She is two months old and not a fashion model." I held Bella closer to me and rocked her back and forth.

"But Edward she would look so adorable in it any way he can't tell me what I can dress her in she is my sister as much as she is my sister as much as she is yours.

"Yeah well I don't try to make her look like a cupcake with frosting over flowing off of it. Bella giggled I always knew she was a smart baby.

"For your information EDWARD this is gucci so go screw yourself becuse what would you know about fashion. Now give my baby sister so I can put her in this adorable outfit."

She took Bella out of my arms and she immiditly started to cry Alice ran up the stairs with her before I could protest. Bella was now screaming at the top of her lungs a minuet later Alice was back down stairs with a Bella still wailing at the top of her lungs although now tears were on her pale cheeks becuse of the fact she was a vampire and couldn't cry real tears.

"Alice give me the Baby this instent" I reached over and plucked her out of Alice's arms. the minuet she was securily in my arms again she looked into my face her little lips into the cuitest little pout. she then touched the dress with her tiny little hand I swear to god she was trying to rip it off of her and would have if she had that abitity.

"I quickly took her to Esme who was in the kitchen "Esme I think you should take this off of her she hates it and I told Alice she looks like a cupcake but she yelled at me."

Esme turned to look at me and when she saw what her baby was wearing she looked horrified she plucked Bella out of my arms. She wimmpered for a minuet before settling down into Esme's arms. "ALICE SUSANNA CULLAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRESS HER IN THIS HORRIBLE DRESS" Esme yelled. Alice stormed into the room.

"No one in this family has any fashion sense except for me and Rosalie she stormed out of the room and Esme took Bella up to change her.

Alice POV

I can't believe this family that was a perfectly good dress she did not look like a cupcake she looked adorable I can't believe she cried when I put it on her its no fair that she always calms down when Edward holds her and then Esme yelled at me this family has absoultly no fashion sense.

I am going to go find Jasper if I can't dress up Bella I'll just dress up Jasper and he can't complain or he will be locked out of the room for a month. I could hear Edward laugh down stairs. Stupid baby stealing Edward.

I went into the libary and found Jasper reading book "Jasper you know you want to let me dress you up in those new cloths I bought you. He looked up horrified "No no abusoluly not."

I glared at him "You will or you won't be seeing me naked for a month. I grabbed his hand dragged him off for his makeover. Edward laughing the whole time stupid Edward I hate him. Baby stealer.

A/N thank you so much for all the reviews love you all please review


	4. Edvar

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

I was in my room when I felt something pull me downstairs I walked down the stairs and started laughing at what I found there Bella was sitting on the couch looking mad if a nine month old can look mad. Everyone was souronding trying to get her to say there name.

"Come on Bella you know you want to say Emmet, Emmet come on I know you can say it." She shook her head at him we had came to realize becuse of being vampire that she was smarter then most babies her age.

Rose bushed him out the way and started cooing in her sickly baby voice that made Bella wrinkle her nose. Come on Say Rose come on baby I know you can its easy Rose." Bella just started at her and Rose huffed off to her room.

I could tell Jasper was trying to send calming waves throughout the room "Why must they all try to make her say there name's she will say them when she wants." I heard running through Japers mind though I knew that if she said his name first he would be just as estatic as the rest.

"Come on Come on Bella Bella Bella say Alice say Alice." Abrutly Alice stopped jumping up and down and her eyes became glazed over. She shot me a disgruntled look and sat down on the couch pouting like a two year old. Just then Bella noticed me standing on the steps.

"Edvar" she reached her arms out to me. I heard a shrike from upstairs and Rose came pelting past me she scooped up Bella and held her close.

"NO Fair NO Fair why will she say Edward's name and none of ours." She started to fuss and try to get out of Rose's arms and into mine

"Edvar Edvar" she reached her little arms out to me and Rosalie held her closer to her "EDVAR,EDVAR" bella was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Carlisle's POV

I knew all the children had Bella in the living room trying to get them to say there names I heard Emmet try then I heard Rosalie who I then heard storm up the stairs in a huff which didn't suprise me I noticed that Jasper didn't try but that also didn't suprise me then I heard Alice being her normal bouncy self which I myself knew annoyed Bella. Then I heard silance and then I heard her sit down on the couch thats when I heard Bella call out for Edward.

I always knew that Edward would be the first one she called to and though I was kind of upset that her first word wouldn't be daddy I realized that there was a very strong connection between the two of them that even I couldn't compete with.

Just then I heard Rosalie rush down the stairs screaming no fair at the top of her lungs and I sighed Rosalie always had a problem that Bella always prefered to be around Edward. I sat back and let them deal with it themself until I heard my baby yelling at the top of her lungs for Edward I was out of my seat and into the living room within a second I found Rosalie holding a screaming Bella who was trying to reach out to Edward who was trying to take her from Rosalie who just kept holding Bella tighter.

"Rosalie Give the baby to Edward now! she is crying so loud let her go to him you know thats what she wants."

A murderus look came over Rosalie's face as she pushed Bella into Edwards waiting arms. "Here" she snarled before grabbing Emmet and storming up the stairs.

Edward POV

I tried to take Bella out of Rose's arms but she just held Bella tighter which made her scream louder thats when I heard Carlisle demanding that Rosalie hand the baby over to me the next thing I knew Bella was being thrust in to my arms by a seriously pissed off Rose.

Bella keep sniffiling when she reached my arms. I held her to my chest and patted her back "There there Bella boo everything will be ok". She burried her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her breath tickle my ear

"Me Edvar" She cooed patting my cheek Me Edvar"

"Your Edward" I confirmed swaying side to side with the baby in my arms.

A/N you guys are truly amazing I loved all the reviews review more if you like this chapter they truly inspire me. thanks again.


	5. watch bella run

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

"Emmet I swear to god she is not a football" I heard Emmet planning to pick Bella up and toss her across the room to see how resilint she really was. Now I knew that Emmet wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella and I also knew that even if she was thrown across the room she wouldn't get hurt she was as tough as any of us but still she was My Bella and my unbeating heart stopped when ever I proceved she was in danger.

"Ah Eddie your no fun you know she wouldn't be hurt"

"NO Emmet"

"Bella you want to be thrown across the room don't you" He turned to the eleventh month old on the floor.

"No Emmy" He went to grab her and before anyone could blink or realize what had happened Bella was on her feet and running across the room to me at my piano.

She was flying at me so fast that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch her" He quickly held out my arms and she came sailing into them. "Save me" she squealed as I scopped her up into my arms and held her out of Emmets reach.

Emmet was still standing stunned at the other end of the room his mind couldn't seem to comprahend what Bella had just done. "Wh wh what the hell was that" he sputter.

Bella stuck her tounge out at him and I had to stiffle a laugh as I was till trying to figure out for my self how Bella had ended up in my arms. She hadn't even taken one step before yet she had just ran across the living room. How was that possible?

We all knew that she was a fast learner she could aready speak well so I guess the speed came from being a vampire she just skipped walking and went right to running.

"Me telling Daddy" She turned to Emmet. She jumped out of my arms and went running towards Carlisle's office "Daddy Daddy Emmet tried to throw me again." I heard a thump and then I lisened as Carlisle's brain went into over drive trying to figure out how and the hell his eleven month old daughter was running. Before I knew it Bella was back in the living room.

"Daddy said your in trouble. he wans see you" I could see the fear in Emmet's eyes he knew not to mess with Daddy's princess.

He slowly trudged to the office and Bella sat next to me and listened as I played her a song.

Emmet POV

I nervously stood outside Calrlisle's office I can't believe Bella told on me sometimes I think she just enjoys trying to get us all in trouble well except for Edward no she is always trying to get him out of trouble I don't think Edwards been in trouble since the day that little girl was born.

"Come in" I heard from the other side of the door. I turned the knob and entered the room.

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk. "What is this I hear about you throwing my little girl across a room."

"In my defense I wanted to throw her across a room but she wouldn't let me then she ran to Edward. She ran she is eleven months old and she is tattling and running. I still couldn't believe it.

Thats beside the point you know that Bella is not a toy for you to play with you will not be allowed to drive your jeep for a month. I scoweled as I left he room "That child would be the death of me. I loved her to death but really couldn't she ever be any fun. No she had to be perfect Edwards little girl. I glanced into the living room as I passed and saw them. He was playing the piano to her and she was lisening intently and against my better jugment I smiled becuse how could deny she was cuite.

A/N you guys are amazing thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter please review


	6. Birthday

I don't own Twilight

Esme's POV

I couldn't believe my baby was a year old today my sweet Bella

"Mama" she came running into my room "Me save No Bella Barbie" I chuckled I knew that ment that Alice and Rosalie were trying to put her into her birthday outfit. but I also knew how much this birthday ment to not only me but to Alice and Rosalie to. Rosalie loved Bella like she was her own daughter and Alice well also would always adore the girl.

"Bella why don't you just let them dress you up they want you to be pretty on your birthday" I wispered in her ear. She nodded her head but she didn't look happy about it.

I carried Bella into her room were Alice and Rosalie were waiting I wanted to be a part of this preperations to it was a once an a life time experiance for me.

Alice put Bella in a light blue party dress Bella had insisted that if she had to dress up it had better be blue we all had our suspisons that it was becuse it was Edwards favriote color.

Bella looked at her self in the mirror well Alice did her hair. when it was done she ran down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her looking for Edward no doubt she hated to be away from Edward any more then was nessary. I knew that there was a connection there but it felt like I had lost my daughter to him and she was only one year old.

Edward POV

I was sitting on the couch when a bunndle of blue came hurrling at me at lightning speed then I heard giggles I looked down at Bella in my arms and smiled.

"Well what do I have here?" I acted like I didn't know she was.

"Eddy no Silly its me Bella" she giggled into my chest. now if anyone else had called me Eddy all hell would have broken lose but when she said it in her little childs voice it made my heart melt I noticed that she was dressed up and I realized Alice had gotten to her.

"Did Alice dress you up"

She nodded her head and sat up in my lap "You like" she held the hem of her dress in her tiny hands for me to enspect.

"You know what Bella boo my favriote color is blue and on a little princess well it looks even better." Just then I noticed that Alice Rosalie and Esme were at the bottem of the stairs. Esme came over and took Bella from my lap " Time for cake my Bella" We all walked into the kitchen were we were met by Carlisle Emmett and Jasper. We watched as Bella blow out her candles and opened her presents and let me tell you there was a lot any excuse for Alice to go shopping and Bella was one of her favriotes.

I just loved watching the look on Bella's face as she opened each present. When all the presents were opened she ran to everyone thanking them and kissing them. When she got to me she lifted her arms for me to pick her up I did and she quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thanks Edvard" She still called me that sometimes even though everyone knew she could say my name She held her stuff cat that I had gotten her to her chest.

"Happy Birthday Bells"

"Happy Birthday Bella" Everyone said and her face was lite up with enjoyment.

A/N I would like to thank every one for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter please review


	7. visions

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

Bella was now three these last three years seemed to go by so quickly by now she was so talented she talked like she was a grownup. She looked and acted like a child of three but I swear her mind was really advanced.

Then one day she shocked us all. I was sitting on the coach reading Little red Riding hood to her it seemed to be her favriote book. She said it was becuse the big bad wolf got killed in the end. I guess when I think about it its ironic The werewolf being the natural enemy of the vampire not that Bella understood that.

I noticed that Bella had went very still at my side. She turned to me.

"Edward in two minuets you need to duck." I looked at her confused.

"Duck" She nodded her head Two minuets later I heard two shouts of

"DUCK"

Emmett's football went wizzing past my head and crashed into the wall oppisite were me and Bella were sitting. I looked at the football the wall and back at Bella. "Bella how did you know that was going to happen.

She shrugged "I don't know Eddie I just saw it in my mind I saw Emmett want to throw the football now I could have stopped him but I thought it would be funny so I decided not to."

"You saw it in your head." she nodded her head now looking a little frightened herself.

"Alice Esme Carlisle come downstairs now please." Bella looked at me I could tell she was scared.

"Whats wrong Edward did I do something wrong."

"Oh no sweetie you didn't do anything wrong" I picked her up and snuggled her against me trying to sooth her I hadn't ment to make her feel bad I was just so suprised.

I noticed that Esme Alice and Carlisle were standing at the bottem of the stairs looking at us. "Edward what happened" Esme's eyes darted between her daughter and me.

"I think she can see the future I was sitting here reading her little read riding hood and she went really still then she told me I needed to duck in two minuets then two minuets later both her and Alice yelled duck and Emmette's football came wizzing past our heads and crashed into the wall. When I asked her how she knew that would happen she said she saw it in her head." I looked over at Alice. She carefuly took Bella out of my arms.

"Bells is this the first time this has happened" she asked the scared toddler. Bella nodded her head. Just then Bella went still again and then she said.

"Rosalie will be home in one minuet. One minuet later Rosalie came through the door. We all looked at Rosalie then Bella and Back at Rosalie.

"Its visions she has the gift of visions." Alice squeeled.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe Bella had the gift of Visions this is so cool this will only make us closer I hugged Bella closer I couldn't get the smile off of my face My little sister had a gift one she shared with me I was so happy.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter please review


	8. School barbies and power

I don't own twilight

Carlisle Pov

"Bella you have to go to school your five and you need to be with kids your own age. I had been fighting her on this subject all morning but she was being her own stuborn self.

"I will not I want to stay home with Edward and Rosalie and Alice." Now I knew she only said these three becuse Jasper barley ever talked to her and Emmett liked to pick on her but I knew she loved all her siblings.

"Bella Marie Esme Cullen you will go to school." I was now getting frustrated. "Bell lisen Edward and the rest have to go to school to it was the truth well except for Jasper Rosalie and Emmett who graduated last year but I knew that Bella had to go to school no matter how much I wanted to keep her to my self.

"Fine but only if Edward can take me" she gave me her best puppy dog look and how could I say no to my little princess.

Edward POV

I heard the conversation going on upstairs. I wasn't suprised that Bella didn't want to go to school I mean she wasn't use to hanging out with kids her own age and I knew it was a good ideal for Bella to have friends but come on we had to move in about a year any way I knew it was selfish but I wanted to keep her to ourself I didn't like to share my Bella.

I heard her say she would only go to school if I took her and I knew then and there that I would be making an extra stop this morning not that I was complaining becuse any time with Bella was great but I just loved how she made everything go her way.

I rushed up the stairs and into Bella's room I noticed that Bella had on some simple blue jeans and a t shirt."Edward will you drive me to school today. She gave me her best pout and batted her little eye lashes at me.

I looked at her outfit. " Alice and Rosalie havn't seen you this morning have they."

"No but I'm not going to look like some froo froo princess in lace and ruffles on my first day of school if I have to go I'll wear what I want.

"Yeah good like with that Bells." I chuckled at the serious look on her face.

"Oh don't worry I had a vision if Alice dresses me up lets just say that my barbies need a new hot tub and her favriote most expensive shoes would make the perfect hot tub pool combo. and if Rose trys to forse me well I think her makeup would make the perfect crayons don't you I'm sure I could make a great picture with them."

She gave me a sweet inocent look but I could see the laughter brimming in her eyes. Just then Alice breezed into the room.

"Bella What are you wearing there is no way your getting out of the house in this." she looked disgustidly at Bella's outfit and quickly went over to the closet and pulled out a little mini powersuit good I thought she's not a mini exec but I knew not ot get in the way on Alice when she was on a role.

I quickly exited the room so Bella could change and thought about the blood bath that would happen when Alice's shoes when missing becuse I knew that Bella wasn't kidding and she would do it. Alice came out of the room a satisfied look on her fae and I quickly went back into Bella's room. She winked at me and quickly stuck her jeans and t shirt in to her back pack.

I dropped her off at school and wished her a good day. At the end of the day I picked her up. Twenty minuets after we got home I heard a scream I ran upstairs and found Alice looking into Bella's room were she was sitting one barbie in each shoe. Water overflowing onto the carpet I couldn't help my self I burst out laughing. Bella looked up and smiled at me.

When I could control my self I looked at Alice "How did you not see this coming."

"I don't know everytime I tryed to focas on Bella today I got a fuzzy picture couldn't tell anything."

Thats when Bella looked up "Thats becuse I blocked your visions and this will teach you to dress me up you know I hate it."

Alice and I stared at her in shock she could block Alice's visions.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe it she had used my shoes as a barbie swim park and now she could block my visions what the hell so not fair I was only trying to give her some fashion sense.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please review.


	9. what should we do?

I don't own twilight

Esme's POV

I was sitting in the living room when our phone rang I reched for it "Hello"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen this is Anna Summers Bella's kindergarden teacher."

"Is something wrong" I wasn't worried that Bella was hurt just that she might have hurt someother student.

"Ah I'm not sure you see her face went blank and then she turned to Mike Larson and told him that he was stupid and he better sit up and not even think about putting that gum in her hair. Now I had no ideal what she was talking about but he seemed stuned and when I checked he did indead have gum in his hand but I have no ideal how she could have known that."

"Thank you Miss. Summers. I will pick her up right now I'm sure she is just preceptive though nothing to worry about."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen." I could hear the sigh leave the womans lips from the other end of the phone. I hung up the phone and sighed maybe it wasn't the best ideal to send Bella to school yet she didn't exacually no how to control her gift and with her blocking Alice she couldn't even watch her.

Me and Carlisle were sure that she would develope more gifts and we wern't sure when that would happen I really didn't want something like this to happen again. I guess Bella would just have to be home schooled it would be safer and its not like between all of us we couldn't teach her we all had so much schooling. We would also have to move so that our secret wasn't exposed we already had lived here to long.

I got into my car and drove to the school and went inside to pick up Bella. When we got home I sat and thought about the delima with Bella. Just then Carlisle came home.

"Daddy Bella came running down the stairs and into her fathers arms.

"Hello Pumpkin seed." He said I smiled at his specal name for her becuse she was so tiny compared to other kids strong yes but tiny. "What are you doing home."

"I had a vision and Miss. Summers called Mama." She scrunched up her noes at her father. "Its not my fault that MIke Larson was going to stick gum in my hair."

"Bella why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Ok mama" She jumped out of her fathers arms and ran upstairs.

"What is it Esme" Carlisle sat down in front of me "We need to find somewere new to move. Bella can't control her gift and we don't know if she will devolpe anymore and she is to young to understand the need for seacracy."

He nodded his head and looked thoughtful.

Carlisle POV

She said we had to move well I agreed I mean we had been living her for five years luckly we had just moved here when Bella was a newborn and we were able to enroll Edward and Alice as very old looking eighth graders or we would have had to move before this people were suspious.

"Ok Es We will discuss were to move when the children get home."

"I also think that I should homeschool Bella until she gets control of her power." I nodded that makes sense I told her I kissed her forehead and went to try and figure out a good place for us to move somewere that wasn't to sunny and not to populated we didn't like populated expeculy Jasper.

I placed my head in my hands I hated this part the always having to move but as long as I had my family I would be ok becuse they were my life the one thing that made the light stay in my life.

A/N you guys are amazing I love all the reviews hope you like this chapter if I get lots of reviews tonight I might update again before tomorrow I also need help give me some ideals of were they could move but not Alaska or Forks becuse they will come into the story later any suggestions are welcome thanks.


	10. were are we moving

I don't own Twilight.

Carlisle POV

I heard the front door open and the children come in I quickly got up from my desk and went into the livingroom. "Everyone we need to have a discussion.

Everyone looked at me and sat down on the couch Bella ran to sit on Edwards lap.

"Everyone its time to move again Bella is having a hard time controling her powers and we decied its best if we move now and we also decied that it would be best if we home schooled her until she was older."

I noticed Bella buried her head in Edwards chest "I'm sorry Eddie"

Edward POV

I was lisening to Carlisle explain the new situation when I felt Bella curl up into me "I'm sorry Eddie" I heard her wimper. I pulled her back from my chest and looked down into her eys.

"What are you sorry about Bella."

"I'm sorry that I'm making us all have to move." she clung to me and if she could cry I knew my shirt front would be soaked right now.

"Bella look at me we move alot and this isn't your fault it was time to move and thats that now give me a smile please."

She hestently smiled at me and I looked back at Carlisle "Were are we moving Carlisle."

I noticed everyone was looking at me in Awe "What."

"It just that your so good with her." Alice looked at us and everyone else seemed lost for words.

"yeah we all know she likes you best but it still suprises us how much she lisens and clings to you."

"Oh" it was the only thing I could think to say as Bella looked up at me her hesitent smile still planted on her face.

"So were are we moving Carlisle" I asked for the second time looking at the older man.

"Lipton Maine it rains alot there so we should be fine.

"Oh a new house More shopping." Alice was jumping up and down at the thought of furniture shopping she abusluty refused to take old things to a new house well except some of her favroiote clothes so we always ended up buying new furniture.

I just smiled at her and thought here we go again.

A/N yes I know short sorry thanks for all the reviews please review


	11. Shopping save me

I don't own twilight

Alice POV

We pulled up to the most amazing house ever it was like a mansion I was going to have so much fun decorating it. we all piled out of the car and up the front steps on to a giant wrap around porch I stood there looking at the dense forest that was around us. Carlisle opened the door and we all went in Edward was off course carring Bella in his arms what was new there. we walked into a very open living room and I could see the perfect place to put Edwards piano.

We then went into the kitchen I don't know why we even bother with it but I know Esme likes to decroate the dining room and kitchen like we are a normal family even if none of us eat anything. No we just all hunt even Bella.

I went still as a vision came to me I saw a pretty blue room with a queen size bed. I knew this would be Bella's room.

"I get a new room" Bella exclaimed.

We walked up the stairs and saw the bedrooms mine and Jaspers would be across from Rosalie's and Emmetts well Esme's and Calisle's would be down at the end of the hall and Edrward would have the room next to Bella's.

"SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING" I was bouncing up and down I loved to shop.

"ok ok." Carlisle throw me the keys to his car his sleek shiny fast car. "Yeah come on Bella" I quickly scooped the young girl out of Edwards arms. "Come on Rosalie lets go buy lots of pretty things." we all got into the car and went to New York yes I said York luckly it was a cloudy day that day. We went to all the high end stores buying anything that caught our fancy me and Rose were having a blast thought Bella hated it in one store we practicly had to drag her in there she says she hates shopping how can a girl hate shopping we paid to have it all delivered to our house and then went back to our mansion in the forest.

Bella POV

I may only be five but I know for a fact my family is crazy My sister Alice just drug me out of our awsome new house to go funiture shopping that girl shops way to much Now you may ask how a five year old can have such strong opions well I am smarter then the avarage five year old so there.

I was plucked right out of Edwards arms my protecter ha he didn't protect me from Alice and her Evil shopping did he aw well I guess I'll forgive him this once.

They acually dragged me into a store to look at a lamp I'm not kidding a lamp we had already bought five lamps but no they had to have more and don't get me started on the chairs I swear you would think we were planning an indoor concert with all the chairs those girls were buying. Finally when we got home I ran up the stairs and into the house as fast as I could flinging the door open I wanted to hide away from Alice I knew she would want me to help decorate.

"Eddie you better hide me" I ran straight into Edward and hide behind him "I swear Edward if you let Alice kidnap me for shopping again you can say byby to your CDs.

"Come with me" He quickly scooped me up into his arms and ran off with me through the forest. We ran until we found an empty medow. "Hmm this looks good." We sat and talked ok fine I talked and then I forced him to make flower braclets with me but hay I had fun and I got to hide from Alice I love Alice but shopping decorating not my thing. I finally had about a bizzillon braclets and believe me I put most of them Edward just becuse I could when we finally came home luckly it was all finished and Alice didn't yell to much.

A/N thanks for all the reviews hope you like this chapter blease review I have 138 reviews as of now if I can get up to 150 by tomorrow I will update when I get home I know your up for it so hit the button and review thanks (: oh yeah and I made up Lipton though there might acually be a place called that.


	12. books pillows powers

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Well I was now ten oh yeah so much fun can't you hear the sarcasm dripping off me I mean come on ten is such a sucky age I can't go to school becuse mom and dad still arn't sure if I'll get any new powers. Edward tried to tutor me but we quickly learned that the minuet someone told me something I just soaked it up so I was almost as smart as all of them within a few weeks so really there was no reason to be in school.

Free time no never look like have free time I always had to remind myself becuse if I did then Alice would drag me off shopping. I was twrilling my pen around as I was trying to figure out what to do. Finally I decied to read withering hights for the thousondth time. Edward always liked to tease me about it but I truly loved that book. Heathcliff oh to just swoon. I curled up on my bed and started to read. Just then I looked up and found Edward staring at me from my doorway.

"Hi Edward" I smiled at him as I looked into his topez eyes.

"Bella are you reading Weathing hights again." He asked I could tell he was teasing me.

"Yes its a classic."

"Classic ha you just don't want to have to read something else."

"Hay thats not true I have read millions of books."

He was lauging at me and the next thing I knew my pillow went flying across the room and hit him in the face now you might say well so you throw your pillow at him. Well you see thats not the case I didn't throw the pillow at him I just thought about it.

Edward POV

I was making fun of Bella for reading Weathering hights for the thousonth time when all of the sudden a pillow came flying at my face. I looked over at Bella She looked just as shocked as I was.

"Bella did you do that."

"I didn't touch it I swear Edward."

"Carlisle" I called down the stairs.

Carlisle came up the stairs. "What is it Edward."

"I think Bella moved the pillow with her mind" I held up the pillow that had been lanched at me.

"Is that true Bella."

"I don't know daddy I was just thinking about throwing the pillow at Edward and then it flew off the bed." She looked alittle scared.

Carlisle went and sat down beside her. "Bella it will be ok we just descovered another power."

"Edward" She looked up at me her voice wobbling.

I was at her side as quick as I could. "What Bells"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for the pillow to hit you I didn't mean it." She started to dry sob I could tell that this power was really upsetting her.

"Bella its not your fault it was harmless I'm not hurt it was just a pillow." I pulled her tightly into my arms and tryed to sooth her "We will all help you learn how to control your new power Bella don't worry."

I held her in my arms until she quited down vowing to help her through this as much as I could becuse I couldn't bear to see her upset she was my Bella.

A/N 154 reviews you guys are amazing if I get 170 I will add another chapter tonight if not then propley won't ge the next chapter for two day maybe sooner. the next chapter will jump five years and Bella will be fifteen hope you review.


	13. He's just my brother

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I was now fifteen and bored out of my mind I wanted to do something I decied that now was going to be a good time to learn how to dance now you may ask why I never learned how to dance before. Well lets just say that I'm not the most graceful vampire. God I would hate to see how much I would have tripped if I had been human.

I was lying on my bed trying to figure out if I could con Edward into teaching me to dance. When my mind started to whirl and I knew a vision was coming on I saw my self only older and I saw that I was standing in the circle of Edwards Arms. He then did the most shocking thing he bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine. I sat up in bed and screamed.

calm down I tried to take several deep breathes but I just couldn't what the hell had that been Edward kissing me no what the hell. Luckly I had my Alice safe gaurd on so she couldn't get visions about me. This has to be some crule joke of the fates becuse Edward is like a brother to me a BROTHER I TELL YOU I REAPEAT BROTHER. ok calmed down. I need to learn how to dance. keep thinking dance dance dance I chanted in my head.

I walked down the stairs and found Edward sitting on the couch. "Edward teach me to dance" I watched as he looked up at me with those beutiful Topez eyes. "brother brother he's my brother." I silantly chanted under my breath.

"What did you say Bells."

"Uh that you are my bothersome brother who better teach me to dance.

"Um ok but Bella you never wanted to dance before why now."

"I just do stop asking so many questions and turn on the music." He shook his head at me and gave me a bone melting smile "What the hell is wrong with me this is not normal I am going insane. Thank god Edward can't read my mind.

He turned the music on and came towards me He held out his arms and I backed away from him.

"Bella if you want to learn how to dance your going to have to let me hold you what has gotten into you today.

I tentivly took a step towards him "just my brother just my brother nothing more" I silantly said to my self. I walked into his arms. I felt them go around my waist. The minuet he touched me it felt like a bolt of Electricity had ran through me I jump back as I heard Alice scream from upstairs I looked at Edward startled I was in shock I dind't know what to do he stared back at me just then I heard Alice running down the stairs. And I bolted out of the door.

Edward POV

Bella was sure acting weird today first she asked me to teach her to dance then she didn't want me to hold her so we could dance which in and its self was weird becuse she has never had a problem with it before and I swear I heard her muttering he's my brother under her breath.

As I took her into my arms I felt a jolt of Electricity run through us I watched as her beutiful eyes flew to mine in shock I heard Alice scream and then she started at me for a few moments before Alice ran down the stairs and she had ran out the door what the hell was going on with this family today.

"Alice why did you scream."

"My favriote sweater had a stain on it." yeah like I belived that on but I had bigger problems like were Bella was at the moment

"What ever Alice I have to go find Bella" She seemed to get a sly smile on her face when I said this. "Tell her were moving to Alaska.

"Um whatever" I left the house on the lookout for Bella.

Bella POV

I ran until I thought I was far enough away from everyone and I fell to the ground and buried my head in my knees I started to dry sob becuse it was then and there that I realized that I didn't just think of Edward as a brother no our connection went so much deeper and that was wrong on so many levels. But I think I was falling in love with him.

just then I heard footsteps behind me and I felt someone sit down beside me I knew it was Edward. "Bella Whats wrong."

"Nothing Edward I just need some fresh air." I turned away from him and I knew he wanted to press for a better answer but he knew he had to leave me alone. "Lets go home Edward."

"Ok" he stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. I felt my hand tingling were he touched it luckly I couldn't blush. "Oh and Bella Alice says were moving to Alaska.

I froze Alaska oh crap in my vision we were standing in the snow. I looked into his eyes and felt his hand as he guided me back to the house this was so wrong yet it felt so right.

Yes I was in love with Edward Cullan to bad he didn't feel the same way.

A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews I would really like to get up to 200 before the next chapter so lets try ok hope you like this chapter.


	14. I can't be in love with her

I don't own twilight

Alice POV

I saw it. I saw the snow I saw the kiss. And now we were on our way to Alaska I could see the Pensive look on Bella's face and I knew she had had the same vision as me. A kiss in the snow being held in Edwards arms and I realized that it was still freaking her out. I knew that She loved him but I don't think he had realized yet that his feeling now went past brotherly love and into romantic love becuse believe me I knew that he loved her even if he didn't She would always be his Bella from the moment she was born she was his Bella and not one of them could compete with him for her affection.

I watched him watching her a look of confusion in his eyes for he didn't realize that his feelings had changed and he was hurt becuse she had became so distent with him. The car started to pull up the drive way and I squeeled as I saw the three story house it was magnificent. Oh I couldn't wait to decorate. New beds and funiture and clothes no no must concentrate on on Bella and Edward.

"Alice shut up you have no ideal what your talking about." Edward growled at me from the other side of the car. opps somethime I forget he can read my mind. Just then a vision overtook me holycrap thats not good. Before Edward could get a read on what I had saw I started to sing the Barney song I don't know properly becuse I knew Edward officaly hated that song becuse Bella made him watch it so much when she was a toddler. He gave me a disgusted look and I just smirked at him.

Edward POV

I sat in the car on the way to Alaska yippee another move sorry so moody Bella has been so distent lately I have no ideal why well acually I do but Alice can't be believed there is no way that Bella is in love with me. I don't love Bella like that I don't I don't she is my little sister thats all yes thats all. I lisen to Alice's mind prattle on about how I love her I just don't know it and then I finally have enough and tell her to shut up.

She was driving me crazy I don't love Bella I don't Love Bella I don't love Bella. I watched as she looked out the window at the frozen landscape I don't love Bella do I. Alice froze and her eyes glazed over but before I could get a reading on what she was thinking she started to sing the barney theme song. Oh dame I hate that song save me from this Hell I glared at her and then turned to the window. As I caught my first look at the new house Bella swung her eyes to look at me and It felt like I had been kicked in the gut dear lord I was in love with Bella. This can't be good to bad she dosn't feel the same way about me. she

We quickly upacked not really anything to unpack I mean Alice would be going on a major shopping trip tommorrow so we were soon done when a knock sounded on the door I was the closest to it and opened it there stood a strawbarry blond with two other woman.

"Well Hello Edward." She purred in what I think she thought was a suductive voice.

''Tanya" me and Tanya had meet a few times when we Carlisle had brought us all up here as newborns and we had stayed during those periods with Tanya's coven. I watched her flip her hair and smile at me I just stepped back so her and her family could come into the house. She quickly bent over and kissed my cheek I was shocked. "We will get together later." she wispered in my ear before shashaying away into the living room with the rest of the family.

I turned around and saw Bella standing on the stairs she looked liked shocked I wasn't sure why did she think that I was so uncaple of getting a girl to like me jeesh.

"Bella what is it never seen a pretty girl like me before you know I'm considered quit a good looker."

"Yes Edward you are." I wasn't sure what I heard in her voice was it anger jelious or was I just wishing what was in her voice was I reading to much into this but it had seemed that her eyes had flashed when she had saw Tanya. No I must be imagining things why would Bella be jelous of Tanya she didn't love me. No Bella didn't love me she was properly mad that she would have to share me but only in the brotherly way yes thats it.

"Its ok Bells your still my faviort" I touched her cheek it hurt so much to touch her and know I loved her but not be able to tell her. Oh it hurt so much.

Bella POV

I watched as the strawbarry Blond walked in a started to flirt with Edward I hated her the instent I saw her Edward was mine not hers she couldn't have him It wasn't fair I loved him She didn't I could see it in her eyes and then he teased me about not being able to get girls and it hurt so much I knew he could get girls. Thats the problem he was to good for me I wasn't worthy of him and then he touched my cheek and I wanted to cry I wanted him to hold me and tell me he loved me but it wasn't to be no I couldn't believe that vision I had false visions before No it was to much to hope for I would never have the perfect loveiing Edward he would never be mine but if I could help it he wouldn' t be hers either becuse He deserved someone that wanted him for more then his body and if I couldn't love him the way I wanted to I would make sure that however he was with would becuse as long as he was Happy I was happy.

A/N Ok only 198 a little disapointed but I will post this chapter now I won't withhold chapters becuse thats mean but I hope to have 250 reviews before the next chapter is posted so everyone try your hardest love your reviews thanks to everyone that has reviewed.


	15. rain and lighning

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

Tanya wouldn't leave me alone she just couldn't take a hint I really hated that girl she thougth she could just flip her hair and bat her eyelashes at me and I would come running but my heart was taken by another. Tanya was trying to get my attention as I looked over to were Bella was stitting reading Pride and prejudice she would be reading weathering hights but I had hid it. What she needed more viraty in what she read.

"Eddie why don't we go for a walk." I cringed I hated it when she called me Eddie only Bella could call me Eddie.

"No Tanya" how many times did I have to tell this girl no. Just then I saw Bella glance up. She had an Evil look on her face.

"Eddie will you go with on a walk with me." I wasn't sure what she was playing though I did no that she hated Tanya.

I was wary I didn't know why she was doing this but I could never tell her no. "Ok Bells."

"Oh yeah" I noticed she stuck her tounge out at Tanya. What the Hell had gotten into Bella she usally wasn't this visious towards people I mean not that I was complaining Tanya wasn't my favriote person but still.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house leaving a glaring Tanya behind. We walked we talked we laughed just like old times before she became distent and I realized I was in love with her. When we walked back into the yard I was holding Bella's hand I don't know how it had happened but they were locked together fingers intwined. Tanya was sitting outside on the pourch when she saw us aprouching She jumped up off the porch and came running over to us. She glared at our interlocked fingers.

In her rush to get to me she pushed Bella to the side. She still had ahold of my hand and when she started to fall I started to topple with her.

"Oh Eddie why did you go off with her why not me."

"Becuse I wanted to" I sighed when would the girl realize I wasn't interested when I throw something at her head yeah maybe that would wake her up. Yeah maybe but I doubted it.

"Is it becuse she's your baby sister and you feel obligated to do as she asked."

"NO"

"Becuse I so could make it more worth your while more then a little walk."

"I enjoyed my walk thank you."

"How could you enjoy walking with her I'm so much pretter and I know what you would like she's just your sister." She ran her hand up and down my chest and I tried to pull away from her I noticed that The air was getting still and it was almost Earie I noticed that Bella had gone unaturally quite through Tanya's little speal.

Bella POV

We had been living in Alaska for a few months and I really was starting to hate Tanya who the hell did she think she was always hanging all over Edward he was mine. Fine he wasn't mine but he sure as hell wasn't hers. When she asked him to go for a walk and he turned her down a got a perverse pleasure out of it becuse I knew that he would never turn me down and I really wanted to piss her off she was always rude to me making snapping comment.

When we got back from our walk I noticed that our hands were intwined not that I was complaining it felt good to have my hand incased in his. Thats when I saw coming towards us. She was in such a rush to get to Edward she pushed me to the side I was seething who the hell did she think she was then she started to bad mouth me I could feel something building up in me. but then she said the one thing that really pissed me off.

"How could you enjoy walking with her I'm so much pretter and I know what you would like she's just your sister."

Oh no she didn't just say that then she ran her hands up and down him thats it she had better get her hands off of him he was mine thats it mine and she couldn't have him I felt the air go quit and I felt power and anger bubbling up within me. I felt the air start to wip around my head I felt the rain start to pelt my cheeks and I saw the lightning flash in the sky.

Holy crap had I just started a thunder storm and as the Rain lashed at the earth I turned and faced Tanya the bitch was going down.

Alice POV

I felt air still I saw the rain lighning and I knew it was time the fireworks were about to start I quickly rushed outside not wanting to miss a minuet of it. I couldn't wait to see Tanya get knocked on her Ass

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter I know evil Cliffy but I had to for the next chapter to work please review the more reviews the faster you will get the next chapter please ideals are good but if you truly hate it please don't flame. thanks


	16. lightning strike

Bella POV

The air stilled I could feel the wind wip around me and the rain start to pelt the ground the bitch was going down I didn't know what wa happining all I knew was that I felt power surge through me. I don't know how I knew what to do but I raised my hands in front of my face and the lighning seemed to force through my hands and go directly at Tanya.

The lighning zapped over to her and hit her body full on she went flying backwards and landing hard on the ground. She quickly sprang back up and glared at me.

"What the hell you little bitch."

My eyes were now mirroring the lighning and I could feel the anger still stir within me. "Keep your firthy hands off of him you slut."

I sent another bolt of lighning at her and felt the rain pelt down harder around us.

I saw Alice rush out of the house and stand motionless watching the action. I saw Edward standing motionless as he watched the action unfold in front of him.

"Oh is little Bella jelouse that Eddie is with me now." She lunged at me and I quickly moved out of her way.

"Ha" I scoffed. "With you you only wish you skank he can't stand you don't you see how he always flinches everytime you touch him."

She shot a look at Edward as I shot my words at her. "EDDIE TELL THIS LITTLE SLUT THAT YOU LOVE ME." She shouted.

Edward looked between the two of us. I could tell that he was not happy. "Don't even think about it Tanya you lay one finger on her and your ashes will be spread all over the world."

Tanya looked shocked and pissed. "You would choose this little slut over me." she started to laugh hystaricly "I get it you just want to fuck her" She walked over and ceressed his cheek. "Well I will tell you I would be ten times better in bed. Come on Eddie you know you want me." He was about to grab her hand and pull it back I knew he was but just seeing her laying her hands on him pushed me even farther over the edge.

I felt a power surge bigger then ever before as the lighning was once again directed from my hands and forced onto Tanya. She went flying backwards. She flew back against the tree and slumped down she was out for at least ten minuets and when she came around. She sprang to her feet and glared at me. "Don't even think about it you Bitch raise one more finger at me or touch Edward ever again and it won't just be a little singe that you fell I will make sure your ashes fly."

She quickly ran away and I sighed a breath of relief I hoped I would never see her again. the rain was still slashing the sky and I looked into Edwards eyes I don't know what came over me but I rushed across the rain soaked yard and lept into his arms crashing my lips with his.

Edward POV

I watched Bella as she kicked Tanya's ass I couldn't believe the power she was camanding I watched as her and Tanya shouted insults at eachother but I was suprised when I realized what they were fighting about I was frozen I couldn't believe it Bella was jelous of Tanya and Tanya was deliousional. She tried to make me say I loved her she said I wanted Bella for her body which just proved how much she really didn't know me.

I couldn't belive what Tanya was thinking of lighting up Bella and I mean literaly lighting her up. I was pissed I warned her away when she touched me I felt revolted. I was going to remove her hand when I felt the air still more more rain pour down. Then I watched as Tanya went flying once again only this time farther. When Tanya came around I wasn't sure what was going to happen I couldn't believe that Bella threatened her not that I blamed her Tanya was a bitch. I watched as she left. The next thing I knew Bella ran at me and into my arms.

I quickly opened my arms to cetch her. the next thing I knew her lips were crashing down upon mine. I was shocked it took a minuet, when I realized what was going on I quickly wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter to me and kissed her back I was in heven. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. I could see the fear in them.

"Edward" I could hear the fear in her voice. and I started to speak.

A/N I know evil cliffy but I thought it was needed to start the next chapter thanks for all the reviews lets see how many I can get this time.


	17. kisses and family

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I crashed my lips to his and I could feel his hesitation but then he kissed me back I wasn't sure why. I pulled back and looked into his eyes wondering what this ment. "Edward" my voice wobbled as I looked at him.

"Oh Bella I love you" He wispered as he grazed my cheek with his cold hand.

I looked at him a aprahensive smile on my face not believing what I had just heard did he really just tell me he loved me. "Yes Bells I love you." He seemed to notice the aprahevsion on my face.

"Oh Edward I love you I love you so much. I hugged him closer to me. I heard a throat clear behind us. I looked up and found Alice staring at us.

"Well Well Well What do we have here I could hear the laughter in her voice. I smiled at her but then I instently got worried what would the rest of the family think just then I noticed that they were all standing in front of us cheering at I started to laugh.

"What what is it Edward looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

I kissed him again before pulling away laughter still in my voice. "This is one messed up family Alice and Jasper Rosalie and Emmett now me and you what the hell must people think of us.

Edward cupped my face in his hands "I don't care what people think becuse I love you Isabella Marie Esme Cullen and your mine for eternity."

I could feel myself melting I had Edward he loved me and thats all that mattered I looked over at our beaming family and rushed out of Edwards arms to go and hug all of them.

Edward POV

She loved me she was mine and I would never let her go I loved her to much. For all eternity I would love her. becuse without her half of my self was missing. I watched as she hugged the rest of our family and I felt as though I was complete for the first time in my life.

Esme's POV

My baby was in love and I was so glad for her she had her happily ever after and I knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him. They would be good for eachother and I couldn't ask for anyone better for her then Edward.

Carlisle POV

My little girl was grown up and in love I was happy for her but also sad I was losing her to Edward not that she wasn't already his but still no matter how much I looked at him as a son. He was taking my little girl and I was going to have a talk with that boy becuse if he ever hurt my angel he would burn son or no She was my angel. My precious baby girl. and in my eyes no one not even Edward would ever be good enough for her.

A/N I know short chapter please review thanks to everyone that has reviewed I have 262 reviews my goal before the next chapter is 300 lets see what you can do.


	18. a fathers love

I don' t own twilight

Edward POV

I watched Alice pull Bella into the house and up into her room for girl talk no doubt. I couldn't get the smile off my face as I glanced over to the group that was still standing in the yard. Esme was smiling as was Rosalie Jasper had wondered off so he wasn't there anymore and Emmetts attention had been captured by a butterfly hay you have to love Emmett. But it was Carlisle he had a look on his face like he couldn't decied what to do.

"Edward can you come in the house with me."

I nodded my head and followed him in to the house he took me up the stairs and into his office. He sat down in his chair motioning to the chair across from him. I quickly sat down and looked at him I knew what he was going to say but I wanted him to be able to say it outloud I knew it would help him.

"Edward you know I love you but she's my baby girl and if you ever hurt her well lets just say the outcome won't be pretty I"ll make the volturi look like fluffy kittys.

"Dad I understand she's your baby but you have to realize how much I love her she's my world if I ever did anything to hurt her I would hand myself over to the Volturi. Becuse without her I am nobody there is no reason for me to be here."

He looked at me I could hear the thoughts running through his head remembering changing me remembering teaching me and then remembering Bella's birth and her growing up for the past fifteen years. "Everytime she looks at you she smiles. She has always has been drawn to you No one could ever compete with you not even me and Esme you could always calm her. She has been yours from the beginning and I know that she loves you and you make her happy and thats all I want for her so Son you have my Blessing just make my Baby girl happy thats all I ask that you make her happy and take care of her."

"Carlisle you have my word it is my only wish to alway take care of and make Bella happy."

Carlisle POV

I looked at the man across from me the one I was giving my daughter to and I knew that there was no one else out there for her but I also knew that she was my baby and she would always be mine even if I had to share her with Edward He assured me he loved her and I could see the sincerty in his eyes and thats all I could ask for that he love and charish the precious gift that was Bella.

A/N really short chapter but I thought the conversation between Edward and Carlisle had to be put in tell me what you think next up Bella and Alice's Conversation. thanks for the reviews please review ok I have 278 reviews but I'll be nice and give you this update but no more until I get at least 300 reviews ok so properly not but please please please


	19. girl talk and interupted visions

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Alice dragged me up the stairs and into her room she let go of my hand and practiculy started to jump up and down on the bed. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT GIRL YOU HAVE GUTS."

"Alice calm down" I sat on the bed and put a restraining hand on the bouncing pixie vampire that was my sister.

"Bella Bella Bella you kicked tanya's ass what in the world I didn't think you had it in you."

I smirked. "Yea well she had her fithy slutty hands on my man I couldn't let that slide now could I plus she called me some really vile names I think she was confused for a minuet between me and her."

"I never did like her we are only friends with her becuse she is also a vegitarian vampire." She grabbed my hands and a big smile came across her face "Now for the juicy stuff how was the kiss."

If I could blush I would be right now "It was amazing I mean really amazing I mean god he is such a good kisser." I fell back onto the bed in my own little world of me and Edward.

"OH Bella boo's in loooove"

"Alice grow up"

I felt a vision coming on a zoned out but not before noticing that Alice was also having a vision. I saw myself in a gorgouse dress souronded by candles and flowers strawn everywere but the thing is I looked like I was the same age I was now. I wondered what the hell was going on before the Vision was finished I was being shooken by Alice who had a frantic look on her face.

"Bella what did you see"

"Only me about this age in a long in a really pretty dress souronded by candles and flowers." she seemed to sag in reliefe which made me suspious. "Why Alice what did you see."

"Nothing the same I was just wondering if we were on the same wave langth."

"Uh hu" I didn't believe her but I let it slide. My mind wondering back to Edward.

"Come on Bella time to dress up for lover boy." She started to pull me over to her closet.

"No no way" I tried to pull away from her. By some miracle she let go of my hand and I started to run down the hall there was no way in hell I was going to play Bella Barbie with Alice.

I nearly collied with Edward he caught me just in time. "Bells whats going on"

"Alice Bella Barbie" I rammbled and he chuckeled kissing me lightly on the lips

"Don't worry my darling I will be your vampire in sparkling armor."

I had to chuckle at his silliness. Just then Alice came running out of her room I stood behind Edward.

Edward POV

Alice came running out of the room and Bella hide behind me. "Alice stop you can't dress Bella up against her will."

Alice glared but she also knew not to mess with Bella she still remembered the shoe incident yeah Alice was pretty scared of Bella. Well scared for her clothes is more like it. Bella knew how to hit you were it hurt.

"OH Edward there's a new movie on downstairs lets go watch it." Bella was practicly jumping up and down it must be a good movie I wondered why Alice wasn't as excited.

"OK Baby go down I'll be there in a minuet she quickly ran down the stairs not wanting to miss the movie. As Alice was walking past me down the stairs. she wispered as softly as possible.

"I stopped Bella's vision but I knew it."

She walked downstairs and I had thank god for sisters becuse if Bella had finished that vision then the suprise would be ruined I hurried down the stairs planning things thanking god that Bella didn't have the power to read minds. I sat down next to her and she cuddled into my arms. laying her head on my chest. God I love this women I thought as I breathed in the sweet smell of her hair.

A/N thanks for the reviews love you all please review it will make me so happy.


	20. old fashioned

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I lay in Edward arms watching the movie and thinking about the interupted vision what could it mean. I buried my self deeper into Edwards chest and watched as the ending credits started to roll. "Edward" I pouted " I don't feel like walking up the stairs carry me."

He scooped me up in his arms without complaint getting a smirk from Alice and I saw Emmett mouth wipped in Edwards direction. I scowled at him and winked at Rosalie.

She put a pout on her face and turned towards Emmett "Emmy carry me up the stairs."

I noticed he didn't complain when he picked up Rose and headed up the stairs behind us. I turned around in Edwards arms and winked at her and mouthed Wipped at Emmett.

"Were to my lady." I giggled at Edwards silliness.

"Your room" He paused looking down at me. like he couldn't make up his mind if that was a good ideal but when it came to Edward I always got my way what was to stop me now. He just took a deep breath and carried me into his room. He sat me down on the bed and tried to move away from me. I quickly put my arms around his neck and pulled his hard lips to mine I ran my tounge along his bottom lip beging him to grant it entrance he seemed to be having an internal battle with him self. but he opened his mouth and my tounge slid inside of his warm wet mouth I stroked his tounge with my own felling every nerve in my body come alive I pulled him on top of me so I was lying on the bed and he was laying over top of me. I started to run my hands through his unruly hair and I kissed widly. He seemed to be becoming less causious as I felt his hands slide to the hem of my shirt and I felt his hands running up my stomach. I felt his hand brush my breast through the material of my bra and I felt him lift the shirt over my head.

I was in Heaven I was laying in Edwards arms kissing him for all I was worth with only a pair of pants and a bra on.I thought fair was fair and I wipped his shirt off over his head without breaking our kiss I started running my hands over his chisled stomach god that man had the most amzing Abs I could stare at them all day maybe I would one day. He started to kiss down my chest and my hands reached for the buckle on his pants. The minuet my hands started to pull on his belt he pulled away. he looked into my eyes. I could see so many emotions in them.

"Bella" He wisperd need but also something else in his voice. "We can't I want to but I can't have sex with you until were married Its not right its not how I was raised plus Carlisle and Esme trust me with you."

I pouted at him and he kissed me gently pulling away from me "Bella don't make this any harder for me then it already is." He pulled his shirt over his amazing chest and I wimpered at the loss. Then he handed me my shirt and I quickly pulled it over my head. then it hit me he said married he planed to marry me. Oh my god he planned to marry me I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen I would be Mrs. Cullen which is odd becuse thats my mother and Alice and Rosalie and I'm miss Cullen I started to laugh uncontrollably. this family was really freaking messed up. I hurriedly got up and kissed Edward goodby stiffling my laughter as I went. I leaned in and wispered in his ear. "I'll be in my room if you change your mind." I swayed my hips in what I hoped was a suductive manner as I exited the room.

Edward POV

I layed back on my bed after Bella left it was so hard to stop to tell her no but I would wait till we were married it wouldn't be long not if I had my way. If I had my way Bella would be my wife in a matter of months before her sixteenth birthday if I had my way if I could get her to say yes. So she might be young but for vampires it was different. I knew Esme and Carlisle would agree now to get Bella to be my one and only for life. I stood up and went over to my dresser I opened the first drawer and took out a worn velvet box I sat back down on my bed and opened the box to look at the ring inside the ring that had been my mothers the ring that would be Bella's the ring that symoblized my love for her. My mind flashed back to her sexy hips and I couldn't wait to slip this ring on her finger and say the vows that would make her mine for all eternity.

A/N thanks for the reviews the more I get the faster you get the next chapter so click the little button and review I do except annynomus reviews all I ask is you don't flame So review you know the buttons calling for you.


	21. a simple date or more

I don't own twilight

Alice POV

I saw the engagment it would be so amazing I could't wait to see the look on Bella's face when she relized what was going on it had been a close one I had to shake her really hard to make her come out of that trance luckly I knew how or the whole suprise would have been ruined.

I went into a trance and saw Bella getting into a car. I pulled back and realized that he was going to propose tonight man that boy moved fast. I quickly hurried to Bella 's room and found her standing outside in the hallway talking to Edward. I stood back and listened to there conversation.

"So will you go out with me tonight." I watched as Edward nervously moved his feet back and forth across the carpet.

"Of course I'll on a date with you" she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her lips upto his. "You are a silly man to ask such a question. You could have just said were going on a date and I would have been happy."

"I love you Bella" He wispered before softly bringing his lips to hers.

I cleared my throat I hated to interupt but I had a girl to get ready for the most amazing night of her life. Well fine not the most amazing becuse let me tell you the most amazing would be her wedding night I couldn't help but smirk. Bella and Edward turned and looked at me Edward growling at the thoughts that were running through my head.

_"OH you know you want her Edward. You want to pounce on her and tear her clothes of and never stop." _

I couldn't help but tease my brother in my mind he was getting mad but I could also tell that if he could blush he would be.

"Whats up Alice"

"Well Bella I'm dressing you up for your little date tonight and I don't want to hear a word against."

Bella pouted but I could she was to happy to protest much.

"Fine" she grummbled.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away into my room throwing a wink at Edward behind my back.

I spent hours doing her hair and makeup nothing over the top just pinned curls and a light smoky look to her eyes. I quickly tore my closet before I found the dress that both Bella and I had saw on her in the vision I knew I had saw that dress somewere I had bought it in Paris once and never wore it.

It was long and shimmary it was a perly white but you could see hints of other colors shot through it. It tied around he neck and I ajusted her hair around it then I handed her a pair of strappy white heels that were to die for.

"Alice your going overboard I mean really what are you doing."

"Don't you want to look good for Edward."

"Of course" she sighed and let me finish up what I was doing when I was finished I stepped back and looked at the masterpeice that was Bella.

Bella POV

Edward asked me on a date and then Alice pulled me away and started dressing me up she is crazy but don't think I didn't realize that this was the same dress from my vision I knew she was hiding something but I was just to happy to care.

"Time for the big reveal" squeled Alice jumping up and down. I walked towards the stairs and started walking down them I noticed Edward in a tux and it took my breath away.

Edward POV

After Alice drug Bella off I quickly changed into my tux and tried to tame my hair yeah like thats going to happen. I took the ring out of my pocket looking at it one more time thinking that this would be the night that I asked Bella to be my wife. I walked downsairs to wait for Bella and as I watched her walk down the stairs the breath caught in the back of my throat she was the most gorgouse woman I had ever seen.

A/N next the proposal so the more reviews the faster you get it you know you want to click the little button come on click it please and thank you with a cherry on top.


	22. the question

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the car opening her door for her before sliding into the drivers seat. I intwined my fingers with hers as I drove the fastest I had ever drove which is saying alot we were at our destination in under a minet. I watched Bella's reaction.

Bella POV

He was driving super fast with his fingers laced with mine he must really want to get to were ever we were going. He stopped the car and I couldn't help but stare there in front of me was our medow rose pedels covered the soft grass and candles were lit in the shape of a heart in the middle of it all. I was shocked I was speachless I had no ideal what was going on. I turned and looked at Edward who was staring intently at my face.

"Wh what is going on"

He pulled me out of the seat and into his lap kissing me as I ended up in his lap. I tangled my fingers through his hair god I could never get enough of his hair. I felt him lift me up and open the door I felt us walking but his lips never left mine I held him tighter to me as he walked to the middle of the medow. I felt him sit me down on. I felt my feet hit the ground. I wrapped my arms more secuarly around his neck pulling him closer to me and thrusting my tounge into his williing mouth. I opened my eyes to see we were standing in the middle of candle heart. I could fell the slight flickering heat contrasting with the coolness of my skin. He pulled away slightly.

"Bella" he wispered my name like it was something to be worshiped.

I looked up into his Topez eyes clouded with desire and love I couldn't tear my gaze away from his loving one as he looked at me in that moment I felt so loved and charished. He lifted my lips to his and pressed the softest most loving kiss to my waiting lips. He pulled back once again.

"Isabella Marie Esme Cullen I love you with all my heart." I watched as he placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a worn velvet box. My eyes went wide as he dropped to one knee holding the open box with the most amazing ring inside. "Will you Marry me" I couldn't believe he had just asked me to marry him I must be going crazy. I looked into his eyes and then looked at the ring I opened my lips to speak. "Edward"

Edward POV

I picked her up and carried her to the middle of the medow which I had decorated well she was getting ready with Alice. I was so nervous. I carried her to the middle of the heart and sat her down on the ground. she pulled me closer to her and I really didn't want to let my lips leave her sweet ones. But I wanted to ask her the question that was burning inside of me.

"Bella I wispered before looking into her eyes seeing love and a bit of confusion mixed within them. I couldn't help it I cupped her chin and kissed her again her perfect angel lips. I pulled away once again.

I placed my hand in my pocket and drew out the ring I watched the shock show up in her eyes as I said her name and got down on one knee I flipped the lid of the box open and I watched as she looked at the box and ring then at me god I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Edward" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

A/N I know evil cliffy the more people that click the little button and review the more people the faster you get the next chapter thanks all xxoo reviews there like gold.


	23. the answer

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I looked at Edward bent on one knee. holding a ring in his hands. I looked fro him to the ring and back. My eyes locked with his. "Edward Of course I'll marry you"

I dropped to my knees in front of him so we were eye to eye not caring abut my dress. At the moment I wished I could cry so I could let the happiness that was flowing through me out. He seemed frozen as he looked into my eyes.

He gently stroked my cheek not removing the ring from the box. "Edward" I wispered looking down at the perfect ring. He looked at me and followed my gaze with shaking figers he removed the ring. He lifted my hand and slipped the smooth ring onto my hand. It felt so right there like it belonged. I practically pounced into his arms pushing him to the ground.

"I love you" I punctued each word with a kiss to his perfect lips I could fell his hands slip around me and caress my back. The friction of the silk against my skin and his hands pressing into me made my body burn with desire. I brought my hands around to his front and ran my fingers along the buttons of his dress shirt.

I started unbuttoning them kissing my way down his chest as I went He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Bella I want you so bad. But I can't not like this not now not until the vore are said." I could hear the regret in his voice.

I wished I could argue but I knew he was right it would be more specal if we waited. I quickly satup but not before running my fingers over his bare chest which I was happy to notice celicited a shiver from him.

Edward POV

She said yes. She said yes. I was still holding the box in my hand I was fronzen I culdn't believe she said yes. She slipped down onto her knees eye to eye with me. I heard her wisper my name. and relized I was still holding the ring in my hand with shaking fingers I removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her delicate finger.

The next thing I knew she was in my arms and I found my back pressed against the rose coved ground she kissed me telling me she loved me. I couldn't help my self my hand moved to her silk clad back and the feel of my hands pressed against her silk clad back made me burn inside.

The next thing I knew her fingers were running along the buttons of my shirt unbuttoning them. I felt her slide down my body and leave a burning trail of kisses behind her. God I never wanted her lips to leave my body, but I knew it was wrong that we had to stop. I pulled away looking into her eyes. I told her we had to stop and I think she realized it was for the best becuse she slide off from on top of me, but not before running her tantilizing fingers over my bare chest one more time. I shivered with disare. the man in me fighting with my gentlamanly side. wanting to take her right then and there. She gave me a wicked smile the little vixian.

I gathered her in my arms gently kissing her all the way back to the car. I sat her in the passenger seat before getting in. I glanced over and noticed her staring at the ring. I smiled it looked so perfect on her. I drove home our fingers once again intwining.

Stopping at the house I didn't even bother opening her door I just scopped her up and carried her up the steps. I sat her down on the porch feeling her body glide down mine. Oh the torture.

I put my hand on the door knowing that behind this door would be one bouncy excited pixie. I gave Bella an encourging smile before opening the door to the beginning of our future.

A/N Thanks for the reviews love you all reviews are golden want the next chapter fast click the button come on you know you want to lovesxxoo


	24. family reactions

\I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Edward opened the door and we were attacked by Alice and yes I mean litarly attacked I found my self with on my back with Alice pulling at my ring clad hand.

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES. LET ME SEE THE RING" She was practicly pulling my hand off in her excitment. Edward was trying to pry her off me and the rest of the family was watching the drama unfold.

"Alice there is no need to scream and give me back my hand." I tried to pull my hand free of her grip. She just held on tighter looking the ring over flipping my hand back in forth trying to see every facet of the ring.

"Alice Cullen let go of her hand." Edward was now trying to pull my hand out of Alice's grip.

She suddnly dropped my hand "I have got to get planning this will be the most amazing wedding ever." She left me opened mouth in shock as she rushed up the stairs to start planning my wedding.

It was going to be pink I just knew it the whole dame thing was going to be pink. Oh my poor wedding. I turned to Edward giving him a pleading look he just chuckled and kissed my forehead. Stupid pink loving pixie.

Edward POV

I thought Alice was going to take off Bella's hand for heavens sake that little pixie was stong. Then when she ran upstairs to start planning the wedding I thought Bella was going to go into shock. She turned to me with a pleading look on her face but what was I going to do no one got in the way when Alice wanted to plan something.

Esme POV

Ok Alice had been acting strange all night bouncing up and down and clapping her hands if I didn't know any better I would think she drank a hundred cups of coffe thats how boncy and happy she was more then usual and thats saying alot. Then she was practicly blocking the door when Edward and Bella both came back in one minuet there standing in the door way the next Bella's on the ground and Alice is pulling on her hand demanding to see the ring. What ring I was so confused what was Alice talking about. Then I noticed the flash on Bella's finger and watched as Alice carefully examied the ring I felt faint I was losing my Baby girl She was getting married I loved Edward but still my baby girl My presious baby girl at least I knew they would never leave us.

Carlisle POV

Alice tackled Bella acually tackled her I knew what was going on Edward had asked my permission but it was still tough to give up my little girl my presious angel I thought back to when he asked me earlier that day.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in Edward" I called out. The door opened and Edward entered the room. He seemed nervous. "Edward is there something I can help you with."_

_He stood in front of my desk ringing his hands. "Sir I would well I would like permission." I notice him pause and take a deep breath before continuing "I would like your permission to marry your daughter." _

_I was suprised to say the least I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it so soon. I looked into the eyes of my son I could read the love for my daughter within them. I hated to give her up but I knew that he would treat her right. It was with a heavy heart that I granted my permission and allowed Edward to marry my baby._

present

I watched as Bella smiled and glowed and I knew I had made the right dissision.

Rosalie POV

Bella was getting married and to Edward I couldn't be happier becuse it was Bella and Edward and who couldn't see the love between the two of them. they might be young but there life would last a lifetime.

Jasper POV

Bella and Edward were getting married I was happy for them I really was but I had to hurry up and calm down my overexiced wife before she want into wedding overdrive and tried to book the loove for the caramony or the effile tower or something else as extreme as that. Well I'm off I swear I love the girl but it is extreamly tiaring being married to Alice.

Emmett POV

Edward Bella married cool now I have a new game to play on my wii yea I love my wii well I love Rose more but only a little becuse my wii isn't as hot as her and she gives me sex so yeah she gets first.

Alice POV

OH wedding to plan yeah pink pink more pink. oh I wonder if I can get england to lend us windsor palce for the wedding oh that would be gourgous. pink pink more pink shoes a dress we need food pink flowers I loved wedding lets plan a wedding yeah wedding.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter if so click the button I knew You want to come on.


	25. one week to go

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I can't believe it only one week until the wedding and Alice is driving me insanse.

"NO I told you no pink Alice Blue it must be blue you know Edward loves blue.

"But Bella Pink is so pretty."

"NO pink or your shoes are going in the river and not just one pair but all of them.

"Fine no pink but I'm picking out the music."

"Oh no your not I already have our wedding song picked out."

"Oh yeah what is it."

"When you say nothing at all." by Alison Krouse.

"Fine at least its a good song I'll allow it.

"Of course you'll allow it becuse its my wedding."

We keep going round and round finally we decied that we would hold the wedding in the Bitanical rose gardens I don't know how rose pulled that off but she did. At least Jasper talked her out of booking the eiffle tower. Now I was shopping for wedding atire oh wait I should say wedding night attire I already had my dress it was Edwards mothers and though a little old fashioned it was gourgous. My brides maids dresses were light blue Alice's was short halter top style well Rose's was longer and teired one shouldered. Now I just had to shop for the wedding night.

Ok so Alice and Rose drug me out of the house but somehow and don't ask me how my mother ended up in the car with us.

"Uh mom" we all said.

"Yes darlings"

Alice ventered to say something since it was her car and she was in the drivers seat and Esme was in the passengers seat. "what are you doing"

"Going shopping with you three of course." If I could have blushed I would have.

"Mom you can't becuse you don't want to see what we are buying."

"And why ever not Alice"

"We'er going to Victoria Secret for the wedding night clothes I don't think you want to be there."

By this time I had my head in my hands and couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

I still don't know why she didn't get out of the car I just sort of blocked the rest of the drive. When we got to the store thank god mom went in a diffrent direction and Alice and Rose pulled me into VS. I didn't know were to look I wanted something Sexy yet not Slutty I would go for Slutty later.

Alice pulled me over to a rack of bustia type outfits and tossed a dark blue one at me this I could deal with and bought it. Rose gave me a see through long black night gown which I also bought and I picked out a white lacy bra with a tiny white skirt. Alice tried to get me to buy a school girl outfit but I told her no way I think she bought it anyway. we bought all our selections and then met mom out by the car then we drove home and I couldn't wait for the week to be up for me to finally be Edwards wife and to get to use my new outfits.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter please review.


	26. wedding

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I was shaking as I stood in my wedding dress getting ready to walk down the aisle to the love of my life I wasn't scared of him that wasn't the problem no I was excited I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Daddy came up and took my arm I gave him a small smile trying to reasure him that even though he was giving me to Edward today I was still his little girl and would always be his little girl.

I watched as my mother walked down the aisle and took her seat. Then Rosalie steped up and Emmett took her arm escorting her down the aisle. Her blond hair swept to the side in a pleated style. she looked behind her before preceading down the aisle giving me a reasuring smile. Alice stepped out next being taken by the arm by Jasper. Her black hair held a small curl to it and she looked just as amazing as usual. she looked behind her giving me a wink so Alice like.

"Are you ready Baby girl."

"Yes daddy I'm ready" I took a deep breath and the wedding march started I glided down the aisle on the arm of my father never taking my eyes away from Edwards. When we got to the end of the Aisle he took my hand and placed it in Edwards.

"Take care of her son"

Edward looked into dads eyes "I will" He smiled down at me and I smiled back at him standing at the alter across from him ready to pledge the rest of eternity to him. I watched Daddy take his seat and then I heard the preacher clear his throat and I turned to look at him.

he said the first part and then it was time for our vows. I started to say them my voice shaking.

"Edward you have been with me from day one. from a brother to a friend to a lover you were always there a person to hug a shoulder to cry on a safe heven with in your arms. I have loved you since I was little and I will contiune loving you for all eternity my love will never waver it will always stay strong I will always stay stong as long as I have you by my side my friend my love my everthing."

Edward POV

I stood at the top of the alter Nervously waiting for Bella to walk down the aisle I watched as first Rose and then Alice walked down the aisle and they took there spots at the alter. Then I heard the music start. Then I saw a vision in white walking down the aisle my eyes locked with hers her perfect hair falling in waves down her back her perfect lips a cherry red I couldn't take my eyes off my angel.

Carlisle placed her hand on mine and told me to take care of her I looked at my father and realized he was sad to be losing his little girl.

"I will" I said.

The preacher started the caromony and I lisened as Bella said her vows. Love filling me as I lisened to them.

Then I turned to her. "From the first time I saw you from the first time I held you there was something that drew me to you first as your protectecor then as your lover I watch your beautiful eyes shine at me and I can't help but think how lucky I am that I will be able to call you my own to hold you in my arms and know I will never have to let you go. that for all eternity you will be mine to love to charish to worship my love my friend my everything.

I could feel the love radiating off of both of us.

"We will now excange rings." I took the ring from Emmett. "do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Esme Cullen to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part."

I Do I releshed the words slipping past my lips. I slipped the ring on to her finger to join he engagment ring. then he turned to Bella who held my ring in her hand.

"Do you Isabella Marie Cullen take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do" she smiled up at me as she slipped the ring on my finger.

"then by the power vested in me I know prenounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

I swept Bella into my arms kissing her with all the passion in my body trying to comunicate how much I loved her. I broke away and smiled as the preacher annoced "I would like to introuduce for the first time "Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen" We turned to our beaming family and started to walk down the aisle arm in arm being engulfed in a big family hug at the end of the aisle.

A/N thanks for the reviews next up the reception so the more reviews the faster you get the update.


	27. reception and songs

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I looked around me and up at the shining moon the reception was being held in the garden also I looked at the flowers and the tables and everthing that Alice sat up and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I lisened as the music started up and I felt Edward put his hands around my waist and pull me out onto the dance floor. He pulled me closer to him as the music started and we swayed under the moon. the moon played off his gorgouse features as he looked into my eyes I held him close as I lisened to the lyrics of the song_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

_with out saying a word you can light up the dark._

_try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing._

_the smile on your face lets me know you need me._

_there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing about_

_all day long I can hear people talking around_

_but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd _

_old mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face lets me know you need me._

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. _

_the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. _

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

I lisened to the music realizing how perfect it was how it truly described me and Edward I looked up at the man that was holding me in his arms and couldn't believe how lucky I was. I leaned my face up and captured Edwards lips with mine. "I love you.

"I love you to" He wispered against my lips.

Just then the music started to change and I heard Daddy.

"May I cut in."

Edward stepped back and daddy took his spot taking me into his loving arms.

The music started to play and I couldn't help but lisen to the lyrics.

_I came to see her daddy for a sit down man to man _

_it wasn't any secret that I would be asking for her hand _

_I guess thats why he left me waiting in the living room by my self_

_with at a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf _

_she was playing cinderella _

_she was riding her first bike_

_bouncing on her bed looking for a pillow fight _

_running through the sprinklers with a big popcicle grin_

_dancing with him looking up at him_

_in her eyes i'm prince charming_

_but to him I'm just some fellow_

_riding in and stealing cinderella_

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_to get a better look at one_

_when I heard a voice behind me say_

_ain't she something son_

_I said yea she's quite a woman _

_and he just stared at me _

_I realized that in his eyes  
she would always be playing cinderella_

_riding her first bike _

_boncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinklers with a big popcicle grin_

_dancing with him looking up at him_

_in her eyes I'm prince charming_

_but to him I'm just some fellow_

_riding in and stealing cindrella_

_he slapped me on the shoulder _

_then he called her in the room_

_when she throw her arms around him_

_thats when I could see it to _

_she was playing cinderella _

_riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight _

_running through the sprinklers with a big popcicle grin_

_dancing with him looking up at him_

_if he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fellow_

_I'm the one whos stealing cinderella_

I looked up into his eyes. "Daddy It will be ok" I have one more song you don't have to let me go yet" I wispered to him as the next song started to play a more bitter sweet song but I thought it fit. "love you daddy" I wispered as the music started to play.

"I love you to Pumpkin" He leaned down kissing my forehead "You'll always be my little girl."

The next song started and I couldn't help but lisen to the lyrics.

_Wind blowing on my face _

_sidewalk flying beneath my bike_

_a five year olds taste of what freedoms really like_

_ he was running right beside me his hand holding on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollerd as I headed towards the street_

_You can let go now daddy you can let go oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_its still a little bit scary but i want you to know I will be ok now daddy you can let go_

_I was standing at the alter between the two loves of my life_

_to one I had been a daughter to one I would soon be a wife _

_when the preacher asked who gives women_

_daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He keep holding tightly to my arm_

_till I wispered in his ear_

_You can let go now daddy youcan let go I think I'm ready to do this on my own_

_its still a little bit scary but I want you to know I will be ok now daddy you can let go._

The song ended and I pulled him into a hug "You can let go Daddy I'll be fine."

He hugged me tighter to him taking me off the dance floor and back to Edward.

"Take care of her son she's my little girl."

"I will sir." He looked down at me and I could see all the love there.

"Are you ready honey" I nodded my head before hugging each of my family members and getting into the limo that was waiting for us. on our way to the mystery honeymoon Edward wouldn't tell me were we were going.

I got into the limo after Edward and snuggled into his releshing the feel of his arms around me.

A/N songs when you say nothing at all alison krouse stealing cinderella chuck wicks you can let go crysal shawanda hope you like it I won't tell you were there honeymoon will be but I will tell you its not isle Esme next chapter is lemony so the more reviews the faster you get the chapter. thanks to everyone that has reviewed.


	28. honeymoon

\I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

I covered Bella's eyes as we got on the plane we were going to Paris but she didn't need to know that now did she. She sat next to me on the plane snuggling into me. When we got off the plane and into the Limo I once again covered her eyes until we were right in front of the eiffle tower.

I uncovered her eyes. she looked up at the glowing lights of the eiffle tower. "OH my god you brought me to paris."

She turned around in my arms. and started to kiss my lips she pushed me back against the seats. and crawled atop me kissing along my jaw line.

"When do we get to the hotel."

"Two minuets." She crawled off of me. she ran her hands over my chest for those two minuets driving me absoultly crazy. the limo pulled into the hotel and I hurried Bella out grabbing our lugguge and rushing to the check in desk. We were quickly checked in and up in our room I shut the door behind me and locked it. Pulling Bella into my arms. crushing my lips down on hers.

Bella POV

HIs lips crashed down on mine. I opened my lips inviting his tounge into my mouth I felt him lift me into his arms. and I felt the soft matress under me. I felt him crawl over top of me kissing me the whole time. I quickly wiggled out from under him and grabbed my bag that Alice had packed me.

Leaving a shocked Edward on the Bed I quickly went into the bathroom leaving a shocked Edward behind me. I locked the door and unzipped the bag taking out the black shire nightgown that I had bought slipping it over my head I looked at my self in the mirror I opened the door and stood there looking at Edward I think he was having a stroke his eyes were all glazed over it was kinda funny. Though I was a little worried about him. I walked over to the bed swaying my hips watching his eyes follow me.

I leaned down brushing my lips against his. I felt his arms pull me down on top of him. my hands ran over his shirt wanting to feel his skin with mine. I couldn't stand it any more I ripped the shirt from his body kissing down his chest as I threw the shirt over my head not caring were it landed. His hands started to running up and down my sides. I hungerly pushed my lips onto his threading my fingers through his hair. I felt the meterial of my nightgown slide up my body and then I felt the cool air hit my body.

Edward pulled his lips away from mine and flipped us over. So he was on top. He moved down my body his taking my pert breast into his mouth I moaned arching my self into him. My panties were soaked He went to move and I pulled his head back down not wanting his amazing mouth to leave my body.

He chuckled moving to my other breast and lavishing it with kisses. I felt his hand roam down my stomach and I shivered as his hand slipped into my panties and touched the very heat of me. I felt him slip a finger into me and start to move it I stiffened not use to the new sensations that were moving through me.

"Bella Its ok" he kissed my lips gently as he started to move his finger faster with in me I arched my back into him as I felt my body tighten I felt my world start to explode as I screamed out Edwards name. I felt Edwards erection against my leg. I had to smile against his lips. I moved my hands down his well plained stomach and felt for his belt buckle pulling it free from his pants I tossed it aside then pulled the button open on his pants and he helped me pull the pants off of him never breaking the kiss. Soon he was in nothing but his boxers and I couldn't help but stare at the huge bulge that his erection made in them. I quickly pulled them down anxious to see Edward naked.

He was just as gorgous naked as I imagianed he would be. I let my hand glide of his magnificant langnth and I felt him shudder. and it gave me a sense of power. I felt him pull my panties down and toss them aside. I was laying there both of us naked pressed against eachother.

"Our you ready Bella My love" I nodded my head as I felt him pestion at my entence. "Tell me if this hurts."  
I felt his tip enter me. I felt my self start to strech. He moved slowly with in me inch my agagonizing inch until I felt him at the barrier that was inside me. He leaned down and kissed me passiontly trying to take my mind away from the pain I knew was coming He quickly pushed farther breaking the barrier between our bodies. I felt the pain slash through me and stiffened.

"Bella Bella our you ok" I felt him stiffen over me as he rained kisses over my face. "I'm sorry Bella So sorry." I felt my body start to ajust around him and the pain start to edge away.

"Start moving"

"Our you sure Bells" I nodded my head and felt him start to move with in me once again. With each thrust he got deeper and the pleasure got more intense "I love you Bella" I felt My body start to spiral out of control once again and I exploed my world going into a million peices. I felt him stiffen above me and I felt his warm jucies being relesed with in me. He colapsed on top of me rolling us so that I was onto He kissed my lips and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"That was the most amzing thing I have ever experinced." I wispered into his ear "I love you Edward."

"I love you to my Bella" I love you to."

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter please don't be to harsh I really had a hard time writeing this lemon so I know it properly sucks but please review anyways


	29. Edwards new job

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Paris was beatiful I really loved it but I couldn't wait to get home. I throw my clothes into my bags and handed them to Edward as I walked out to them Limo. We got onto the plane and Edward was on his computer doing god only knew what I pulled out my copy of weathering hights to read it for the millonth time. This morning Carlisle called us and told us that we were moving after we got home we were going to go to Forks washington somthing about it being the rainest place in the contental U.S.

Edward POV

Carlisle had called and told us that we were moving to Forks and no offence but I really didn't want to go back to school I mean how many times can on person learn the same stuff I knew that I could pull off being a teacher I had a degree and it wasn't to hard to get it renewed for a vampire anyway. I just had to see if there was a job open so as soon as we got on the plane I pulled out my laptop and logged onto the website for Forks highschool yes even little schools have websites. I noticed that Bella was once again reading weathering hights. I searched through it and realized they needed a litature teacher. I quickly decied to apply as soon as we got home.

The plane landed and we were met by the whole family hugs and kisses.

"Oh my god we found the perfect house its huge and I love it and I can decorate it though now we have to get one less bed pthanks alot you guys." Alice winked at us. I could feel Bella's embarssment radating off of her. "Shut up Alice" I grabbed our luggege and Bella's hand and we all got into our cars. When we got home I brought all our stuff upstairs and then I went down into Carlisle's office. luckly he wasn't using it and luckly Bella had been taken by Alice and Rosalie into Alice's room. I was going to apply on line and fax all my cradencials over but before I hit he send button I knew I had to talk to Bella she was my wife she should at least know what was going on. I left the application up on the screen. and knockd on Alice's door. "What"

"Alice will you please let my wife leave the room I would like to talk to her."

"Coming honey" I heard Bella call throught the door. Then she was standing in front of me. "What is it Eddie"

"Come with me" I took her hand and led her to Carlisle's office I sat down in the chair and pulled her down on my lap. wrapping my arms around her.

"Bella we are moving to Forks and I really don't want to be a student again so I want to apply to be a teacher." She looked at me shock permanting form her eyes.

"Edward how will that work you would make a wonderful teacher but what about us a teacher and student can't have a relaniship."

"Bella its called secarcy its called we keep our heads down and don't let others no no one will exspect anything with you being part of the family I love you Bella but I think I need to do this." She looked at me and then at the screen with the application on it. She leaned across me and hit the send button. "I love you Edward" She kissed me lightly on the lips and cuddled into my arms and I love you to Bella.

A few weeks later I got notification that I had been accepted into the pestion I was the new lit teacher at forks high. when I told Bella she Jumped into my arms. "Congragulations Mr. Cullen" she crashed her lips onto mine. She pulled away her eyes sparkling at me. "Hmm I better get used to calling you that." The rest of the family took it well well Emmett joked around a bit but thats Emmett and finally it was the day we were off to Forks.

Bella POV

This should be interesting my husband is my highschool teacher this could be fun I can't wait to have some fun with Mr. Cullen I wonder what happened to that school girl cotume that Alice bought me.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like the twist student/teacher husband/wife can anyone say jelous Edward or Bella please review also I no some people don't like lemons so tell me if I should add more I have more planned but don't want to offend any one so click the little button and give me your opion on Edward the teacher.


	30. plans and idenitys

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

School started tomorrow oh joy and I had to sit through class with my husband as my teacher I wonder if I could have some fun with this. We had just made it to the new house and it was just as gourgouse as Alice said it was. Jasper and Alice had a room next to Rose and Emmett well Me and Edward had a room down the hall. I opened the door and was in heaven the room was perfect. the big bed was the best. I pounced on the bed and buried my head in the pillow.

Just then I heard a chuckle from the doorway. I picked up my head and looked over at the door Edward was standing in the doorway laughing at me.

"Are you laughing at me."

"No No of course not"

I pouted " you would laugh at your own wife."

"No baby I'm not laughing at you."

"Edward Bella would you please come down here." I heard dad call up the stairs.

" Coming Daddy." I jumped off the bed and rushed past Edward but not before wispering in his ear. "I'll get you back later Eddie" I rushed down the stairs and plopped down on the couch. Edward came down the stairs and pulled me off the couch he sat down pulling me with him.

"Ok now that everyone is here we need to discuss what we are going to do for school tomorrow.

we all nodded our heads and waited for dad to contiune "Ok Alice Bella you will be Freshmen" Jasper Rosalie and Emmett you three will be sophmore's and of course Edward will be your lit teacher. Alice and Bella will be said to be mine and Esme's bilogical twin daughters Alice and Bella Cullen. Edward will be our adopted son. Edward Cullen Jasper and Rosalie will be twins and we took them in becuse Esme was best friends with there mother and she died in a car accident when they were little and there father died before they were born in an accident at work. They will be Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emmett is My nephew my sister left when he was little becuse she had a drug problem and we have no ideal who his father was so I adopted him. so he's Emmett Cullen. Does everone have that straight." We all nodded our heads and Alice pulled me off of Edwards lap to go pick out outfits for tommorrow. I couldn't wait with Alice on my side I would drive Edward crazy.

Carlisle's POV

another move though this should be interseting I Edward being a teacher and teaching his own wife I knew this was going to led to some interesting situations I saw the gleam in Bella's eyes when I was talking and When Alice took her to pick out clothes for tomorrow I could see the wheels turning in my lovly devious daughters head. I loved my daughter but I knew Edward was going to have trouble focusing in class tomorrow if Bella had he way.

A/N I know short thanks bunches for all the reviews next first day of school watch Bella torture Edward and them have to deal with jelouy I have so much I want to write for the first day so it will proberly be several chapters so you know the drill the more reviews the faster the next chapters up :


	31. getting ready and biology

I don't own twlight

Bella POV

I left Edward downstairs playing the wii with Emmett yes this is the man thats soupose to be our teacher. I hurried into my closet and slipped on the outfit that me and Alice had picked out the night before it was a royal blue dress with a tiny plunge showing the barest hint of the lace of my bra and unless you knew it was the lace of my bra you could never tell but believe me Edward knew it was the lace of my bra. I put on the black strappy heels that Alice gave me and quickly put my hair up in a french twist being sure to leave a strand down that I could twirl around my finger.

"Bella are you coming were going to be late for school." Edward called up the staires

"I'm riding with Alice you know how much she wants to drive her new porche."

"Ok see you at school babe love you"

"Love you to" I quickly but some makeup on and finished it off with some strawbarry flavered lipgloss. I slipped a gold nectlace with a mini pair of lips pendent on it around my neck. I heard the door close and left the room. I found Alice and Rosalie waiting at the bottom.

"Oh Bella you look great I can't wait to see Edwards reaction you evil evil girl." Alice squealed and me and rose couldn't help but laugh at her I grabbed my purse out of the closet and walked out the door. We made it to school and went to get our scedules from the stunned reception.

"How may I help you girls"

"Yes I'm Bella Cullen and these are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale we are new students and need our scedules please."

"Of course my dears." She handed us our scedules and a map of the school yeah like we would need a map to find our way around this tiny place.

We made it to our first class Biology I had it with Alice well Rose had history with Emmett and Jasper. I sat down and Alice took a seat right next to me. I was looking down at my book when a greasy looking boy came up and started to talk to us.

"So your the new girls."

"Uh yeah obviously have you ever seen us around here before." I looked into his leering watery eyes he made me sick.

"Well I'm Mike."

"And I'm to good for you." He looked stunned as I shot that answer back at him. I could hear Alice snickering behind me.

"Want to eat lunch with me."

"sure I'll eat lunch with you when a monkey becomes president." Alice was now full out laughing.

Just then the teacher came in and told mike to take a seat. the class was so boring all we did was watch a movie ok fine the class watched a movie and I was planning how to distract Edward during class after lunch yes I know right after lunch that means he is going to have to deal for the the last half of the day I know I know I'm so evil. Class ended and me and Alice went off to our next class history. Me and Alice had every class together thank god.

Just then we ran into Emmett in the hallway. "Bella Marie Esme what do you think your wearing." he leaned down and wispered softly "Are you going to try and give Edward a heart attack."

Emmett POV

Bella dressed like that and Edward can't touch her he is going to have a heart attack and a really hard time trying not to kill all the boys that will be ogling her dame it I wish I could be in that class it would be so funny no fair I always miss out on all the fun.

A/N thanks for all the reviews if I get a whole bunch of reviews I just might update again tonight the next couple chapters will be history then lunch and finally lit each class will have its own chapter so the more reviews the faster you'll get the chapters I know evil :)


	32. history

II don't own twilight

Bella POV

Me and Alice walked into History and took our seats I groned to see that mike was also in that class he winked at me If I could I would have thrown up on him. I waited for the teacher to come in and heard a few comments that were being made around the room I noticed that most of them were about me and Alice but then I heard the most annoying voice ever.

"Have you seen the new lit teacher he is like so hot I wish I could jump him." I wipped my head around to see a brown haired girl talking to a blond plastic bimbo.

"I know Jess I mean you can totally tell he could show a girl a good time in bed. I growled low in my throat wanting to beat those to girls to a palp for talking about my husband I felt Alice's hand on my arm restraining me and I sat back in my chair glaring at the front of the classroom.

The teacher started to talk it was about the civil war Blah blah I tuned it out I got enough of that from Jasper I bet I could teach the teacher a thing or two about it.

Alice POV

Oh my god I thought Bella was going to rip those girls throats out I had to physicaly keep her in the seat and believe me it wasn't easy I hope those girl learn to watch what they say becuse if not there could be a confrintation. but oh my god next is lunch and then lit and I can't wait to see Edwards reaction to Bella I mean come on even I think she's smoking. who wants to bet Bella gets asked to stay after school by our very own Mr. Cullen. Just as we were walking out the door the two bimbo's came up to us. The brunett stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jessica and this is Lauren." She pointed to the blond.

"Its nice to meet you." I could tell that Bella was trying to keep her temper as she greeted the girls in her chillest voice.

"Well I guess we will see you two at lunch." They left the room giggling like a bunch of preteens. Just then Mike slided up to us and but his arm around Bella.

"whats up Bell."

uh oh no one called Bella Bell she hated it. She turned to him and glared at him taking his hand she flung it off of her "The names Bella and if you touch me again you will be eating through a straw."

Mike looked a little scared and I didn't blame him Bella was scary when she was pissed she didn't even give him a second glance as she stalked off to the cafatira for lunch my right behind her trying to make sure she didn't break anything. Yeah this day was certanly turning out to be entertaining and it wasn't even half over. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day would bring.

A/N Hope you like this chapter next up lunch you know the drill reviews=fast update thanks to everyone that has reviewed oh and ps I have nothing against blonds since I am one.


	33. lunch time

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

I stormed into the cafateria I was pissed first Jessica and Lauren and then that creep mike couldn't the dick ever take a hint I mean seriouly I went to lunch line grabbing the first thing I saw I have no ideal what it even was only that it smelled gross. I walked to an empty table as far away from the genral population of the school as possible and slammed my tray down on the table causing it to shake a little I sat down and shot a glare at everyone that was staring at me.

"Hey Bella whats up" I smiled as Rose took a seat next to me.

"I really hate all the girls drolling over Edward."

"I know sweety but just think you get to take him home." she winked at me.

"Bella you are fast and thats saying something I got stuck behind a bunch of pigs in the lunch line that wouldn't stop staring at me I swear to god I wanted to deck them." Alice sat down pushing her tray away from her.

"Belly did how is school." Emmett sat down followed by Jasper.

"'Boring I already know it all."

I glanced up and saw Jessica and Lauren coming towards our table I groned what the hell did those sluts want.

"Hi could we sit here." Jessica asked addressing herself to Rosalie.

"I don't even know who the hell you are."

"Oh sorry were are my manners." She simmpered" Yes I said simmperd. "I'm Jessica Stanly and this is Lauren Mallory."

Rosalie gave them a once over but I was throw with those two. "honey if you think we are going to gossip with you about Mr. Cullen I'm sorry not going to happen. She glared at me oh well looks I made an enamy I'm just going to go over and cry in this corner now.

"So can we sit here." This time she turned her attention to Jasper giving him what I'm sure she thought was a suductive pout though really it just looked like she had stuck a lemon in her mouth.

"Honey he's taken." Alice said in her honey sweet voice but don't be fooled she was pissed. She was going to ask Emmett but one look at Rosalie stopped her.

"So can we sit here or not" this time she addressed the table as a whole almost stomping her foot if I wasn't so pissed I would be laughing.

"I'm sorry this table is reserved for the pretty people. I think the table your looking for is that one." I pointed to the table that Mike and some other creepy guys were sitting at. See you must be this pretty." I pointed to myself and Rosalie and Alice to "To sit here "Over there's the ugly's table." I was astonished at what I had just said there was no way I had just said that I gave Jessica and Lauren a pointed look telling them they could leave now. Jessica shot me another murderus look before stalking off. when they were gone we all burst out laughing.

"Bella that was brilant." Emmett roared.

"Good job bells" Rosalie smiled at me.

The bella rang and we all got up and throw our food in the trash me and Alice headed to lit Rose Emmett and Jasper headed to there next class. Oh yeah this would be fun.

Rosalie POV

I was stunned I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Bella's mouth that girl sure had fire in her when she wanted I really liked this Bella this take charge don't let anyone tell me what to do Bella I think me and Alice were starting to rub off on her good.

A/N hope you like the chapter thanks for the reviews next lit class so review and you get the chapter I know you all want it so review ;)


	34. lit and teasing

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Me and Alice walked into Edwards classroom. I saw him sitting down at his desk his head down looking at some papers in front of him. He hadn't seen me yet. I needed my slip sighned so I quickly walked up to him trying not to make a sound. Alice right behind me. "Excuse me Mr. Cullen I need you to sighn this slip please." I lowered my voice to the suductive tone I knew Edward loved. His head snapped up and he looked into my twinking eyes.

He didn't say anything just taking the slips from me and Alice and quickly signing them I brushed my fingers over his hand as I took the paper from him. "Thank you Mr. Cullen." I took a seat right up front were he would be sure to see me. Alice sitting right beside me. The class started to file into the room and the bell rang.

"Ok class I'm going to take attendance. so say here when I call your name. he said a few names and when he got to mine and Alice's he called Alice Cullen"

"Here" the little pixie was practiculy jumping up and down in her seat.

"Isabella Cullen."

I looked int his eyes and started to move the pendent on my necklace back and forth slowly lickling my lips "Here and its Bella" I bit down slightly on my lower lip and I saw him give a slight wince.

He looked a bit hazy but he contiued to call out names. Then he started to hand out books Romeo and Juliet how very fitting. when he slipped a book on my desk I quickly ran my foot up his pant leg. being a vampire did have some perks like being super fast that a normal human couldn't see you. Edward froze for a minuet a look of pure lust in his eyes. He quickly moved down the rows but not before I throw a wink in his direction I could hear Alice trying to siffle her laughter beside me.

We started to read and we were taking turns reading I was just staring at Edward twirling my hair around my finger "Miss Cullen would you please read the next paige."

"Of course" I said that part loud enough for the rest of the class to hear but I purred "Mr. Cullen" at the end only loud enough for him to hear watching him shift uncomptabley in his seat. I started to read leaning ever so slightly across my desk making my dress ride a little lower down my cleavege. Licking my lips with each word that Juliet spoke. "Oh Romeo Were art thou Romeo." I looked into Edwards eyes as I spoke this line holding my hand over my heart running my finger in a circle over my skin so only he could see. I could see him cross and recrosss his legs in an attempt to get comtable. Just then the bell rang and students started to gather there stuff and leave the room. Edward stayed seated.

"Miss Cullen would he please stay after class. I would like to speak to you please."

I looked at him "Which miss Cullen there's two of us you know." I said in my most innocent voice.

"Miss Isabella Cullen."

I winked at Alice at Alice as she left the classroom "Of course Mr. Cullen" I walked up to his desk putting a little extra sway to my hips luckly he had a free period this hour.

Edward POV

I was sitting at my desk this day had been really tiraing all the girls fawning over my body and then I had Emmett Rosalie and Jasper before lunch and Emmett wouldn't stop laughing everytime he looked at me. He also keep singing the Barney song in his head which was driving me crazy. I just shook my head and looked down at the papers that were laying on my desk I had Bella in class next and I was worried how it would go.

I heard the voice of an angel I looked up and my eyes almost popped out of my head. There stood Bella in a dress that showed off her cleavege and what I knew was the lace of her bra I almost swollowed my tounge. I quickly took her and Alice's slips signing them quickly so I could give them back. As Bella took her slip back She moved her fingers over my hand and I felt the electricty shoot through me. Her and Alice took seats in the front of the room dear god was she trying to kill me. The rest of the class started to file in and the bell rang I started to call the names off my attendence sheet I called Alice who of course answered really hyper then I got to Bella I called her name I looked over at her.

She was moving the pendent of her necklace back and forth and licking her lips very slowly I had to stiffle a grone as she answered and lightly bit her lower lip god it was all I could do not to take her on her desk. I started to pass out book we were reading Romeo and Juliet first. I noticed Bella wasn't paying any attention just twirling her perfect hair around her perfect finger driving me crazy I had to shift uncompably in my chair becuse of my growing arousle luckly I was seated behind a desk.

I called on her She looked at me saying of course in a regular human voice but Purring Mr Cullen at the end god the girl was trying to kill me. She started read lickling her lips with ever word that Juliet spoke then she put her hand over her heart and started to move her hand in a circle over her chest dear god I tried crossing and uncrossing my legs trying to get more comptable. it wasn't working she was driving me insane. The Bell finally rang thank god I had a free period next. I watched as the rest of the class packed up "Miss Cullen would you please stary after class I would like to speak to you please"

of course she had to come back with a sassy replay looking innocent the whole time innocent my ass. I answered her and watched as she through a wink at the retreating Alice. As soon as Alice was out of the room it took all my self control not to rip the clothes from her body she started to walk towards my desk her hips swaying.

A/N thanks for the reviews next chapter what does Edward do to Bella want to find out review more reviews faster update.


	35. miss cullen late for gym

I don't own twilight.

Bella POV

I swayed my hips as I walked up to the desk "You wanted to see me Mr. Cullen" I purred leaning across his desk my cleavege almost falling out of my dress. I lightly brushed my lips across his.

"Bella what are you doing."

"I have no ideal what your talking about."

"Miss Cullen this is inapprioprate."

"Oh but Mr. Cullen you know you want me." I dipped my finger down my dress running a trail down my cleavege. I heard him let out a moan. pulling it down farther till my whole bra was exposed.

the next thing I knew Edward was out of his desk chair and I was sitting on the top of his desk I spread my legs and he stood in between them I could fell his arousal through his jeans. I

"Oh Mr. Cullen what do you think your doing."

"I think you've been very bad miss Cullen." I felt his hands running up my bare legs his hands stopped at my panties that were already soaking wet. "Very Very Bad" He wispered in my ear lightly bitting down on my earlobe I moaned as he slide his hand into my panties. I moved my legs farther apart and felt him slip his finger into me pumping slowly in and out I felt my hands move down his stomach and rest on his belt buckle.

"I'm not the only bad one around here my dear Mr. Cullen" I quickly slide his belt off and using my telekanisis I slide his pants down. I grabbed him throw his boxers "Someone's happy to see me." I breathed in his ear swirling my tounge around the inside of it. I used my power to remove his boxers and felt my hands slide on to his bare skin I gently storked him lisening to him moan my name fair play was fair play after all. He pumped in to me faster as I moved my hands over him quicker.

"Faster" He hissed through his teeth. I hummed my agreement and we both picked up or paces. I felt my self tighten around his fingers and I felt him start to twich in my hand. We both realesed at the same time. I moaned his name as he crashed his lips down on mine. stiffling my cries and his owns. He brought his hand out from under my dress sticking his finger in his mouth licking my juices of his hand. I moaned to see it all fair in love and war I took my hand coated in him and licked it off. God he tasted so good. He forcefully grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine our tastes intermigling together.

"Mr. Cullen I'm already late for gym." I pulled away giving him a wink.

"I'll give you a note Miss. Cullen."

I jumped off the desk ajusting my clothes and grabbing the note from him heading towards the door I called behind me "Mr. Cullen You might want to get dressed before your next class. I walked out the door.

Edward POV

I can't believe I just did that what came over me oh the hell with it it was fun I quickly put my clothes back on and sat down at my desk making sure there was no evidence of what had traspired this room and waited for the bell to ring signing that it was time for the next class and fantazing about what I would do when I got my wife alone tonight.

A/N hope you like this chapter please review thanks to everone that has reviewed reviews = faster update


	36. gym

I don't own twilight but god do I ever wish I did it would so pay for college.

Bella POV

I hurried to gym hoping people didn't realize how long I had been gone I can't believe that just happened and on top of his desk to hmm we would defintly have to have a repeat of that sometime. Gym time Bella get your mind out of the gutter I sped up clutching the note tighter in my hand when I arrived I noticed that Alice was sitting on the bleachers looking amused. I hurried over to the teacher. "Excuse me"

He looked down at me "And you would be."

"Bella Cullen"

"And your late becuse"

"I was talking to Mr. Cullen about something after class." I held the note out to him. He looked at it quickly before jotting down something on his clip board.

"Don't make a habit of it. You can sit on the bleachers with your sister today you will start tomorrow."

"Thank you sir I hurried away from the teacher as fast as possible not liking him one bit. I hopped on to the bleachers taking a seat next to Alice.

"Well Well look how decied to grace us with her presence." I turned to a smirking Alice. She leaned into to me and wispered into my ear. "So how was your and Edwards play time."

I swear if I could blush I would be right now.

"Lets just say that I"ll never look at that desk the same way again." I said at Vampire speed.

"Oh dirty naughty Bella." Alice was bouncing up and down on the bleachers getting stares from some of our class mates.

I put a restaining hand on her to calm her down and leaned in closer to her "Hey Alice what did you do with that school girl outfit you bought."

"What school girl outfit." She tried to fein innocene.

"I know you bought it Alice."

"Fine its in my closet I'll give it to you tonight.

"Thanks Ali." I leaned over and gave her a quick hug just as the bell rang and we were off to Algrabra.

Alice POV

Well this is certanly a side of Bella I've never seen before and I like this more suductive assertive kick ass Bella she is so cool I am now offically glad I bought her that outfit ha and she thinks I don't know what I'm doing well na na Bella now you know never to doupt me. now its off to stupid math class hmm maybe I can tease Edward about the information I've gotten later that will so make my day yes making Edward embaresed is a favriote past time of mine right after shopping of course nothings better then shopping.

A/N OK thanks for all the reviews here the next chapter you know how it works reviews equel updates and since I'm so nice and have updated so quickly once again I think I should get lots of reviews don't you agree.


	37. after school activitys

I don't own twilight.

Bella POV

Math the most boring class of the day I swear to god how cares that b+Y=x I do not care so I sat there doodling on a peice of paper I drew stars and swiggles and silantly hummed to my self finally the bell ran thank god. Me and Alice quickly packed up our stuff and walked out to the parking lot. I stopped and turned towards the teachers parking lot.

"Bella are you coming."

"No Alice I'm going to get a ride with Edward."

"OK then see you at home."

"Mkay make sure you put that outfit in my closet."

"Sure thing."

I walked towards the teachers parking lot garnering some stares from some of the other teachers but I didn't pay them any attention. I found Edwards car and leaned against it with my arms across my chest pushing up my cleavege just the tinest bit. Thats when I saw Edward coming out of the door.

"Miss Cullen what are you doing here."

"Alice left me and now I'm ridless."

"Hmm I guess I can give you a ride home get in."

I smirked and went around to the passenger side sliding my hand down his crotch as I went. I slide into the passenger seat and he slide in the drivers seat. starting the car we pulled out of the school parking lot.

I slide my high heeled foot up his pant leg until it was almost resting in lap. I heard him moan trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Bell what are you doing."

"I have know ideal what your talking about." I moved my foot slowly farther up his leg. Another perk of being a vampire super flexible.

"Thats it" He quickly pulled the car into the forest that was on either side of the road and lunged towards me. Attacking my lips with fierse hard kisses. He reached around my body pulling the lever down on the seat and causing us to recline back. Him untop of me.

I felt my shirt ride up and bare my stomach I felt his god like hands on me. and I moaned He was nibbling sweet kisses down my neck. I felt his hands yank the top of my dress down forcfully. and then I felt his wet tounge on my bra and I felt the tips of my breast straining against the meterial as he lavished open mouthed kisses over them. I tangled my hands in his hair pulling his face down farther on to my breast. "Oh God Edward."

Edward POV

I couldn't believe I was making love to my wife in my car what the hell had gotten into me I felt my hands run up her dress and tear her underware from her body I felt her entrance already wet for me and couldn't help but let out a moan and then I felt her delicate hands on the zipper of my pants pulling it down and then un buttoning my jeans she pulled them down to my ankles and quickly wiggled out form under me flipping me over so she was on top of me.

She lent down and wispered in my ear "I'm going to make you scream my name Edward."

Dear god I loved this more assertive Bella i could certinly get used to her. I watch as she hitched her dress up around her hips and stradled me. hovering above my rock hard dick. She slowly ever so slowly lowered her self onto me. taking only the tip into her entrance. I moaned in frustrastion and tried to grab her hips to bring her more fully down on me.

"I don't think so this is your punishment for making me stay after class." She breathed in my ear as she slowly took me inch by inch into her hot wet sex.

"Bella Please." I couldn't believe I was begging.

"Please what Edward."

"God Bella please ride me."

"Your wish is My comade" She lightly bit my earlobe as she started to ride me up and down faster and harder each time she came down on me.

I could feel her walls start to tighten around me and I grabbed her hips trying to make her come with me. "Come on Bella Come with me Baby." I thrust upward hard into her. I felt her walls tighten around me and I heard her cry out my name as she milked me for all I had. as we both came down from our orgasims she pressed her lips into mine. and pulled her self off of me. "Well Mr. Cullen I think we should get home becuse that was only part one of your punishment."

"I quickly slipped my boxers on and we both straighed our clothes and I was off driving as fast as I could dear god if that was only part one I hate to think what part two is going to be she almost killed me with that. But dear god did I love it.

A/N Ok you lemon lovers here you go hope you like you know the drill reviews= updates so review.


	38. unwanted visions

II don't own twilight

Alice's POV

I was just inocently driving down the road when a vison of Edward and Bella having sex in his car overtook me yes I said they were having sex in his car. What the hell has gotten into those two. I sware that sounds more like something Rose and Emmett would do.

"Ah honey whats wrong." I turned to Jasper how was sitting in the passenger seat looking at me strangly.

"What do you mean."

"I can feel the embaresment coming off you in waves."

"Ah vision and cars and Bella and Edward."

"Ok not corharnt what did you just say.

"Isawbellaandedwardhavingsexinhiscar" I said really fast.

I could hear Emmetts booming laugh "Yea go Edward."

"Shut up Emmett" both me and Rosalie yelled at him.

"Oh come on give the poor guy a break its a good thing he's finally getting some after all these year."

"Emmett I wouldn't let Carlisle hear you say that." I smirked at him as his face went even paler then usual.

Just then we pulled into the driveway. Esme met us at the doorway. "Hello dears were are Bella and Edward." Emmett burst out laughing and I buried my face in jaspers chest trying to muffle my own laughter.

"They will be home soon they decied to go for a drive."

Emmett laughed even harder. I slugged him "Shut up Emmett" I hissed.

Esme just looked at us like we had all went crazy.

Esme POV

OK my children have officaly went out of there minds all I did was ask them were Bella and Edward were and Emmett started to laugh and Alice buried her head in Jaspers chest what the seriously what did I say then they told me they went for a drive and Emmett started laughing even harder and Alice slugged him and then it dawned on me and I started humming not wanting to think about it. "Yeah well have things to do" Alice ran up the stairs followed by Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie left to do only god knows what and I left becuse I really didn't want to come face to face with Edward and Bella when they got home.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	39. Emmett is so dead

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

We parked the car and I ran up the stairs and into my room slaming the door in Edwards face. I quickly slipped into the school girl outfit that Alice had left on my bed. I opened the door to a stunned Edward. "Oh" Was all he could breath. I swayed my hips over to the desk and picked up a pencil sticking in my mouth I put my best pout on.

"Mr. Cullen I just can't seem to understand the meaning behind this story can't you help me."

"Why of course Miss Cullen how can I help you." I grabbed his tie that he was wearing hmm I could get use to him wearing ties. I pushed him to the bed stradling him.

"Well Mr. Cullen you see I really don't understand the scen were Romeo and Juliet make love maybe you would like to help me reanact it.

"Anything to help a student Miss. Cullen."

"As long as I'm the only student your helping." I breathed into his ear pulling his shirt from the band of his pants. I bent down kissing his mouth. I started to run my hands up and down his chest removing his shirt from his body. I could feel his erection press against me. He rolled us over slipping my shirt over my head and undoing my bra tossing it to the floor. He molded his hands over my breast messaging them. I moaned into his mouth as his hands worked there magic on me. I slipped my hands under the band of his pants and under the elastic of his boxers running my hands down till I was cupping his perfect ass.

I started to pull down his jeans using my telekinis when The door suddenly opened.

"Bella Edward we are watching a holy crap." There in the doorway stood my father and I was half naked under my husband. Dear god kill me now oh wait I'm imortal shit.

Emmett POV

Ok so we were totally going to watch dirty dancing I knew chick flick but ah Alice threated to break my wii If I didn't let her watch it and you don't want to piss that little pixie off believe me she will follow through with the threat We watched Bella run up the stairs followed by Eddie boy and we knew they wouldn't be down for a while. Just then Carlisle walked in the room.

"Whats going on guys."

"We are watching dirty dancing."

"OK were are Bella and Edward."

"upstairs I think she's helping him with some homework." I said yeah homework god I wonder if I could get Rose to help me with my homework later.

"Well shouldn't you see if they want to watch the movie to." Oh this was to good to pass up. Everyone else sat frozen not sure what to say.

"You now what dad why don't you just go ask them." Oh yeah this would be good. it looked like Alice Rosalie and Jasper wanted to protest but I think they were to shocked to say anything.

"OK I will" He headed up the stairs and and the other three looked at me open mouthed not even able to form a coharint sentence I'm going to be in a lot of trouble later but oh well it will still be funny thats when we heard it "Bella Edward we are watching a HOLY SHIT" ok so now the real fun starts lets see Carlisle yell. oh shit I just realized he will proberly yell at me. I better run.

A/N Thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter next up Carlisle's reaction so you want it review you know you want to thanks.


	40. demise of the wii

I don't own twilight

Carlisle POV

OH MY GOD my eyes are burning there is my baby girl laying half naked under Edward her hands down his pants so not what I wanted to see. "Uh uh" I shut my eyes and quickly exited the room. "Emmett I'm going to kill you." I grabbed his wiii and threw it out the window yes you heard me right I throw it out the window.

There was a loud crash "Hey what was that."

"That Emmett was your wii being totally destroyed."

Emmett POV

MY wiii why oh why did it have to be the wii if I could cry I would be right now.

"Rosie he broke my wii."

"Well Emmett you did scare the pore man for life.

"But my wii."

Carlisle POV

I am locking my self in my study and not coming out for days I swear I am motified I can't even look at anyone dear god if I could throw up I would. I'm never going to get that image out of my head.

Bella POV

Yup there was my father standing in my doorway well I was in half naked under my husband not something you wanted your father to see he stutterd and backed out of the door I was too frozen to do anything. As soon as he was gone yeah thats when my body decied to go into working mode I jumped out of bed grabing the blanket with me and throwing clothes on I heard dad yell down the stairs at Emmett then I heard something crash. Then I heard Emmett crying about his Wii well it serves him right becuse when I got a hold of him he was going to wish he wouldn't know what hit him.

Then I got a vision of Dad sitting all alone in his office almost cringing oh poor daddy. I quickly left the room. leaving Edward in there.

"Emmett Cullen you are going to die." I started to throw pillows at his head I think once I might have acualy thrown a chair at his head until Edward grabbed me. and held me back.

"If you ever do anything like that again Emmett Cullen its your jeep next time."

Emmett POV

She is throwing things at my head first its pillows then chairs and then she threatened my jeep jesh people can't take a joke around here.

A/N Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter please review


	41. daddy's little girl

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Dad had been sitting in his office all day not coming out I was so worried about him. I needed to go talk to him I stood up from the bed I was sitting on dreading the conversation that I was going to have to have with him. I slowly walked to his office and knocked on the door. "Daddy can I please come in."

"Come in Bella" you could hear the tiredness in his voice and it made me feel so sad. I causiously opened the door. looking in the room seing him sitting there looking so lost.

"Oh Daddy" I rushed to him throwing my arms around him. He enveloped me in a hug. I looked in to his eyes. taking his hands in mine "Daddy I love you and I swear to god I'm going to kill Emmett but I'm married you had to expect that Edward and I were sleeping to gether.

He sighed "Of course Bells I did its just hard for a father to see his baby girl like that I don't like to think of you grown up with a husband of your own I mean you don't even turn sixteen till next week." He softly cupped my cheek in his hand "I love you baby girl and no matter what happens that will never change.

"I know daddy I know how hard this is for you and how embarresing it was for me but know matter what you will always be my daddy I'll always need no matter what you were the first man to hold me and love me. Even though I ran to Edward alot when I was younger I always knew that you were there if I needed you. Your my Daddy and I'm your little girl and no matter how old I get oh how many times Emmett makes people uncombtable with my sex life I will always be your little girl.

"Oh Baby Girl I love you so much." he kissed my forehead.

"And I love you to daddy." He hugged me close and I let him hold me letting him have his baby girl back for a minuet.

Carlisle POV

My little girl was all grown up and there was nothing I could do about it I loved all my children but Bella was my own she had a specel place in my heart. I watched her grow up I watched her fall in love and I knew that Edward was a good man. But she was my baby girl and what man wants to let his baby girl go.

I held her in my arms going over memories from the day she was born the day she said her first word the day I walked her down the aisle all the presious memorys I had gathered of my presious daughter. I held on to her not wanting to let go of my presious little girl.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter next up Bella's sweet sixteen. please review you know you want to


	42. Alice and her stupid suprises

IBella POV

It was my birthday today oh joy. I smiled at Edward as he came up behind me kissing my neck. "Mm" I moaned.

"Happy Birthday." I turned around in his arms and found him smiling at me.

"Whats my birthday present."

"I think we can think of something." He pressed his lips against mine. Just then mom called up the stairs for us. I groned against his mouth as I pulled away pouting slightly at having to lose contact with his perfect body. I walked down stairs to a room of blue and pink Alice had really went over board. there was a five layer cake and no one would even eat it.

"Um Alice why is there a cake no one here eats human food."

"Bella its a party." I noticed a twinkle in her eye. Oh dear god what did she do. Just then I felt my self being lifted into the air and thrown over Emmett's shoulder "Emmett you big bully put me down right now. I pounded on his back trying to get him to put me down.

"Aw Bellsie your no fun." He still didn't realise me so I made the little swivle chair hit him. Not hurting him of course but suprise him enough so he dropped me of course I started to fall towards the ground but then I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up into the sparkling eyes of Edward.

"Now Bella you don't want to fall on that pretty face of yours." He kissed my nose I stuck my tounge out at him. as he gently lowered me to the floor. Just then I got a vision I was standing in the middle of the living room souronded by like what I swear was every single student in the forks student body population. I turned and glared at Alice who looked contite but I didn't buy it becuse she was jumping up and down.

"What the hell did you do Alice."

"Well Bella" just then the door bell rang stopping her midsentence I really didn't want to answer that door I slowly walked towards it opening it with dread and was faced with.

Alice POV

Oh yeah I got to plan a party Mom said I was going over board but how often do I get to plan partys not very often so leave me alone I had a few suprises up my sleeve yes Bella would properly kill me but come on its her birthday. Her and Edward came down stairs Emmett practicly attacked the poor girl and then she made a chair run into him which was totally hilarious by the way then he dropped her which caused Edward to catch her and then as she was being lowered to the floor I noticed that she was having a vision I had a bad feeling about this I knew she would get suspious when she noticed the cake but come on can't I catch a break. she turned and glared at me.

"Alice what did you do." I was a little scared but come on it was a party.

"Well Bella" I was cut off by the doorbell I watched as Bella opened worrying about what she would do to me.

A/N thanks for all the reviews sorry for the delay my internet was down then school was kicking my butt and then I had so much homework and I will try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything till friday saturday at the latest I'm really sorry but its crunch time only like 20 school days till graduation and there really piling it on anyway please review all are appricated.


	43. cake anyone

II don't own twilight

Bella POV

there in front of me were fifty of my classmates and I could see more pulling into the driveway what the hell had Alice done. "Hello" I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster what the hell else was I soupose to do. I quickly hide over by the cake as I watched Lauren go up to Edward it was sickining and I couldn't do anything about it. Alice put on some music and everyone started to dance. I watched Jessica grab Edward cluctching my teeth willing my self not to kill the slut.

I felt my anger rising and with it the house started to shake. Yeah luckly people thought it was the music I had to be tortured with happy birthday Bella like seven million times I wanted to scream I got a whole bunch of crappy presents which I would be donating to charity and then I shoved the people out of the door with a smile.

The minuet everyone was gone I turned to Alice and levited the cake and tossed it at her face. "If you ever do that again Alice Cullen its your wardrobe. I could here her wimmper but the hell with it I was pissed I just had to spend hours conversing with people I didn't like watch boys ogle me and have my husband handled by the school skanks. Edward started to come towards me proberly trying to placate me. I glared at him. "Don't even think about it your not touching me until you take a shower you smell like cheap perfume.

He looked at me shock written all over his face. I sighed "Fine I'll come with you." I quickly skipped up the stairs and into the bedroom the minuet we were behind closed doors I started to strip my clothes from my body tossing them on the floor I jumped into the shower Edward close behind me. I felt his skin touch mine and I shivered I turned around and grabbed the body wash putting some in my hand I started to rub it over his perfect body I heard him moan and it made me smile. He quickly grabbed the body wash and started to lather it over me. after we had washed our selfs thourghly and he was pouting becuse I wouldn't have sex with him in the shower. He got out and I followed he was waiting there with a big fluffy towel to wrap me in we quickly dried of and got dressed thats when I heard Alice yell up the stairs.

"Guys get your butts down here were going to do karokee." I sighed Karokee wasn't so bad I guess I wouldn't kill her.

Alice POV

Oh Bella was pissed she freaking throw a cake at my head at least it was pink and matched my outfit. I watched as she chewed Edward out damn was she mad or what note to self never ever again plan big party for Bella I don't know what she will throw next time she can be pretty unpradictable.  
I watched as Bella and Edward went up to shower and I went and showered in my own room thats when it came to me Karokee it would be great just the family yeah I will even make Carlisle and Esme play. I quickly dried off and changed I told everyone what we were going to do and even though they were not to enthusastic they agareed thats when I yelled at Bella and Edward to hurry up. This would be so fun.

A/N next up Karokee I'm a country type of girl so pop might go so if you have a song that you think will fit well for a charater tell me every person will have an indvidual one and every couple will have one so I need good duets to or singles if they are super good thanks to ever one that reviewed please review and sorry for the delay.


	44. Rosalie's song

I don't own Twilight

Alice POV

I quickly sat up the karoke Machine and everyone sat around on the couch "Ok Rosalie your up first come on up and pick out a song" Rosalie got up and went over to the machine chooseing her selection and turning to the group.

Rosalie POV

I can't believe that Alice is making me go first I chose a song that I thought descriped my struggles with being a vampire very well I swayed as the mustic started and the lyrics started to scroll across the screen. I started to sing.

_Look at me _

_you may think you see who I really am_

_but you'll never know me_

_everyday its as if I play a part_

_now I see that if I wear a mask I can fool the world _

_but I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see staring Straight back at me_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside._

_I am now in a world were I have to hide my heart _

_and what I believe in _

_but some how I will show the world _

_Whats inside my heart and be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me _

_why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_must I pretend I am someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside_

_There is a heart that must be free_

_to fly _

_and I burn with the need to know the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal what we need how we feel_

_must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show how I am inside_

_When will my reflection show who I was inside._

_If I could be crying I properly would be right now that song took a lot out of me thinking back on the stuggles that I had to deal with being a vampire I wasn't the total bitch everyone thought I was it was a mask I put on I couldn't let my self get close to human's becuse they would die and or we move alot and then you have to worry about hurting them unintenenally So I put that mask on face trying to pretend that I was to good for rest of the world becuse it was to painful to realize that I wasn't good enough for them I had my family I loved them but it still hurt sometimes. Thinking about all I lost. I locked eyes with Emmett and he stood up and gathered me in his arms. I snuggled closer taking comfort in his love and strangth. _

_Emmett POV_

_I held Rose close after she sung her song knowing she needed my love I held her close and knew that my darling was mourning lost opportunitys I knew she loved us but even after all these years she still struggled. _

_A/N Thank you for the reviews there will properly be many short song chapters comeing up please review and tell me if you like them thanks Song reflections by Cristina Aguliria(SP)_


	45. emmett's song

_Emmett POV_

_we all sat down and I thought of the perfect song I wanted to go next Alice got up. "OK who wants to go next." _

_"Oh me me" I was bouncing up and down on the couch. _

_"OK Emmett you go." I bounced off the couch and went over to the machine I picked the song I had chosen it becuse after Rosalie's chose I thought we needed some laughs and this is what I thought Rosalie would have been like in her human life for god knows she was a sex kitten now. I knew she had been the innocent princess back then though so the song fit I thought I smirked as the song came on looking straight at Rose. She seemed to reconize the song and glared at me._

_She's her mama's baby_

_she's her daddy's pride and joy_

_they've keep her under wraps _

_she ain't been hanging out _

_with any ugly acting boy_

_hardly ever been kissed_

_twenty years of innocence_

_just what i'm looking for_

_I want to be the man holding her hand_

_when she can't hold it back anymore_

_good little girls make mighty wild woman _

_been saving it up since the very beginning _

_when they fall in love_

_they want to take it to the limit _

_good little girls make some mighty wild women_

_well she's never been to vagas_

_or danced in a honky tonk _

_no trail of broken hearts _

_all though she looks the part _

_that ain't the kidna life she wants_

_she's waiting for the ring _

_before she trys her wings _

_and thats what I'm waiting for _

_I want to be the man that's holding her hand _

_when she can't hold it back anymore _

_good little girls make some mighty wild women _

_saving it up since the very beginning_

_when they fall in love _

_they want to take it to the limit _

_good little girls make some mighty wild women_

_good little girls make some mightly wild women_

_saving it up since the very begining _

_when they fall in love _

_they want to take it to the limit_

_good little girls make some mighty wild women _

_saving it up since the very beginning _

_when they fall in love _

_they want to take it to the limit_

_good little girls make some mighty wild women _

_good little girls._

The song ended and I was watching my family Alice was rolling around on the floor with Bella laughing. Esme was hiding her face Carlise and Edward were shaking there heads at me Jasper looked like he wanted to be sick and Rose looked firous though I could tell she wanted to laugh.

Rosalie POV

I can't believe he song that song Ok fine it was funny but I still can't believe he sung that song.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like Emmetts song Good little girls by blue country please review thanks.


	46. alice song

I don't own twilight

Alice POV

After Emmet sung I thought of the perfect song I knew I had to sing it it was perfect for me and Jasper. As I placed the song in the machine I thought to the one memory that I had in the darkness that was my life before. A memory of a face a face I knew I would love for ever. I turned to the group around me. A slight smile curved my lips as I started to sing the song that said so much.

Some how I know that I will find a way

to a brighter day in the sun

somewere I know that he waits for me

someday soon He'll see that I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling

nothing could keep me away

cause I still believe in destiny

that you and I were ment to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

cuse I still believe believe in love

I know whats real can not be tonight

though it may hide for a while

with just one touch love can calm all your fears

turning all your tears into smiles

its such a wondures feeling

I know that my heart can not be wrong

becuse I still believe in destiny

that you and I were ment to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.

cause I still believe believe in love

love can make mericals

change everything

lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing

love is a river when you fall

its the greatest power of all

I still believe in destiny

that you and I were ment to be

I still wish on the stars as they fall from above

becuse I still believe believe in love

yes I still believe in love.

I was lost in my own thoughts as the song came to an end I was thinking about after I was turned as I franticly searched for that face that I knew was waiting for me I remember waiting on the edge of my seat for him to show up I looked up as I noticed the song had came to an end. I smiled at Jasper my love my Destiny. The one that had saved me from the darkness. No he wasn't the one who changed me but he was the one who keep me going knowing he was out there somewere waiting for me that I would be loved some time. That it was fated that it was destiny. I saw Jasper get up and walk towards me.

Jasper took me into his arms. "You are my destiny Alice Cullen."

"And your mine Jasper Hale." I kissed him a smile playing on our lips.

Jasper Pov

I lisened to Alice's song and I realized that song could play both ways becuse I was lost and searching when I found her If I was her destiny then she was mine becuse only together were we whole.

A/N Here's the next chapter sorry my computer was broken then I couldn't find the perfect song but if I get a lot of reviews I have jaspers song picked out so If I get alot tonight I might post if not Jaspers song will be up tomorrow or the next day Bella will have a few songs and Edward will have one or two thanks for the reviews song I still believe by Hayden pentirreSp


	47. jasper song

I don't own twilight

Jasper POV  
After Alice sung that song I knew that I had the perfect one to go with it. It went perfecly with her song it made me think about how when we first met even though she knew we were ment to be together she was still reluctent to trust me becuse her father had never been there. He had chucked her into a mentle hospital without a second thought. I knew that always had an effct on her even if she wouldn't admit it and hid behind a perky bouncing mask. I quickly stood up before anyone else could and selected the song I wanted. I could see recanition on Alice's face as it started to play.

I turned to her looking drectly at her holding her eyes with mine trying to show her all the love I had for her and that I wasn't like him.

I know a girl

she puts the color inside of my world

but she's just like a maze

were all the walls contiunly change

and I have done all I can

to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands

now I have started to see maybe it has nothing to do with me.

fathers be good to your daughters

daughters will love like you do

girls become lovers

how turn into mothers

so mothers be good to your daughters to

oh you see that skin

its the same she's been standing in

since the day she saw him walking away

now she's left cleaning up the mess he made

so fathers be good to your daughters

daughters will love like you do

girls become lovers who turn into mothers

so mother be good to your daughters to

boys you can break

you find out how much they can take

boys will be strong and boys soldior on

but boys would be gone without the warmth of a woman

on behalf of everyman looking out for every girl

you are the god and the waight of her world

so fathers be good to your daughters

daughters will love like you do

girls become lovers how turn into mothers

so mothers be good to your daughters to

so mothers be good to your daughters to.

Alice POV

I was shocked I couldn't believe it I was frozen I couldn't move my unbeatble heart wanted to break as the memorys of a lost little girl washed over me. Jasper silantly came over and gathered me into his arms.

A/N thanks for the reviews I hope you liked it I'm trying to show a diffrent side of Alice and Jasper please review.


	48. Edwards song

Edward POV

As soon as Jasper was done singing I walked up and took the mike from his hands knowing the perfect song I wanted to sing one that spoke of the bond that me and Bella had one that helped me show how much I loved her from the bottom of my heart for the rest of my life.

I looked over to my perfect wife falling the love within my self for this perfect woman. I picked the song I wanted and waitied for it to start playing never taking my eyes away from hers.

_Ordinary no don't really think so _

_not a love this true_

_common destiny _

_we were ment to be_

_me and you_

_like a perfect secne from a movie screen _

_we're a dream come true _

_suited perfectly for eternity_

_me and you _

_every day well I need you even more_

_and the night time to_

_there's no way I could ever let you go _

_even if I wanted to _

_every day I live _

_try my best to give all I have to you _

_thank the stars above that we share this love _

_me and you _

_every day I need you even more and the night time to _

_there's no way I could ever let you go _

_even if I wanted to _

_Ordinary no really don't think so _

_just a precious few _

_every make it last _

_get as lucky as me and you _

_Me and you _

I looked over at Bella and could see the love shining with in her eyes the next thing she was off of the couch and in my arms. Her cool lips pressed into mine her body molding to mine. I heard a slight cough behind us and let Bella slide down my body. Looking over her head I looked at our amused family sitting around the living room. I bent down to her ear. "Later." She winked and gave me a sexy smile before pulling me over to the couch and sitting down on my lap.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe the song he sang It was perfect it made love him even more if thats at all possible I couldn' t help my self I jumped off the couch and into his arms. I didn't want to let him go to break the kiss we were sharing but I forgot that the rest of the family were in the living room also. He wispered in my ear and I knew I would be keeping him to that promise. I didn't want to lose contact between us so I pulled him to the couch and sat down on his lap once again in his arms. Were I felt the most loved.

A/N Thanks for the reviews hope you like the chapter the song was you and me by Kenny Chesney the song Jasper sang was Daughters by John Myers. please review.


End file.
